The Prince and The Frog
by AnimeNekoLover
Summary: Misaki Takahashi is a prince. He meets a frog, who is not what he appears to be. It asks for a kiss. What will Misaki do? The Princess and the Frog kind of thing.  Was and still is ShounenaiFangirl's New chapters!
1. Chapter 1

The Prince and The Frog

Summary: Misaki Takahashi is a prince. He meets a frog, who is not what he appears to be. It asks for a kiss. What will Misaki do? The Princess and the Frog kind of thing.

Once upon a time, there was a young prince named Misaki Takahashi. His favorite place in the entire kingdom was the field behind a small forest, just nearby the castle. It was his secret sanctuary that only he was allowed to go to; a field of beautiful baby romantica everywhere you looked, a large pond of lily pads where frogs, turtles, goldfish and even ducks sometimes habited. A large Sakura tree, providing shade for birds and such, birds sang, bees buzzed. It was simply just a peaceful place for the boy to relax when he felt too stressed out.

One day, Misaki walked into his secret sanctuary. Smiling, the boy sat down under the tree, staring at the pond for a moment; a lone frog, who had eyes of lavender, was sitting on it's lily pad, watching his every movement with mild interest, every now then sticking it's tongue out to eat some flies. It sat there, watching Misaki, every time the boy came to this place. Misaki giggled, "Hi Mr. frog! It's a nice day today, isn't it?" then he started reading the newest volume of THE KAN*.

Meanwhile, the frog did not stop watching him.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Time flew and soon it was getting late. He closed his manga and stared up at the falling Sakura blossoms then looked at the frog, smiling; this frog was his only friend. His parents were dead. And his big brother, the king, was always working to support them. It got lonely sometimes. Unlike everyone else in the castle, the frog didn't force him to take on unreasonable responsibilities or anything; he was just...always there, watching him, keeping him company.

The boy got up and walked over to the pond, bent down and picked up the frog from its lily pad, smiling brightly. "Goodbye, Mr. Frog! It was nice seeing you again!"

He patted the frog on the head then the boy gently put the frog back onto its lily pad. As he started to make his way out of the field, a deep voice called out to him.

"Don't leave"

Misaki blinked in surprise and turned around. He stared in confusion; the only person in this whole place...was himself. "Um... Is anyone there?"

Being unable to see anyone, he shrugged and made to leave again but the voice called out to him again. "It's me, Misaki"

"Who...no, where are you?" Misaki asked, looking around again.

"Look down, my sweet prince" The voice said and Misaki did what he was told and looked down; the frog was sitting at his feet.

Misaki smiled, "Hello Mr. frog!"

"Hello Misaki" the frog said. No joke, Misaki actually saw the words come out of the frog's lips.

"AHHHHH!A TALKING FROG!" The boy jumped back and staggered backwards onto the ground, the manga falling out of his hands, landing on his back. The frog hopped onto him, until it was on his stomach; Misaki sat up and looked at it, "I...I...must be dreaming! Frogs can't talk!"

"Well, this one can" the frog said.

Misaki's face was pale and he was close to fainting.

"Misaki, I want you to kiss me" the frog said.

Misaki's eyes widened in confusion, "W...What?"

"Misaki, I'm a prince from the neighboring kingdom. A witch cast a spell on me and turned me into this hideous creature...but she said if a cute boy gives me a kiss, I can return to normal again" the frog explained.

Misaki stared in disbelief and laughed nervously, "Y-You've got to be kidding me! You don't really expect me to believe something like that, do you? That...That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!"

"But it's true. Every word" the frog replied calmly and he hopped closer to Misaki, "Please, Misaki. Just one little kiss of yours, that's all I ask of you"

Misaki thought for a moment before he scrambled back onto his feet, saying, "No, go pick someone else! If you really are a prince, then you will probably prefer a beautiful princess, anyway!"

"I don't want a princess, I want you. It can only be you, Misaki" the frog said.

"W-What, why me? Why does it have to be me?" Misaki stared at it in shock.

"Because I love you" The frog answered without a drop of hesitation.

Misaki groaned; this was the strangest day he's ever had. First a talking frog, then it tells him it's actually a prince and then the same frog who thinks he is a prince...confesses to him, Misaki Takahashi, a boy. He couldn't take so much weirdness in one day, he just couldn't. He started backtracking, "U-Um...well, I'm sorry but I can't kiss you!"

"Misaki-"

"I...I'm sorry but I just can't!" Then Misaki ran away and back to the castle.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"I can't believe what just happened...this is too weird! Maybe I'm just tired and hearing voices that aren't really here...yeah, that's got to be it!" Misaki collapsed onto his bed. He laid flat on his back for a little, a strange feeling in his chest.

A frog confessed to him.

In his entire life, the first person to confess to him...was a frog.

Misaki, who had never known love before, would have been happy in normal circumstances...but this was just too strange. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel.

He felt guilty but he knew the frog would be better off finding a cute princess.

And with those thoughts, the boy drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

When he woke up, the frog was sitting on his pillow, right next to his face. "AHHHHHHH!"Misaki jump back until he hit the wall. He stared at the frog, who just stared back emotionlessly.

"Hello, my Misaki. Do you realize how beautiful you look when you sleep?"

"DON'T WATCH ME SLEEP!" Misaki said angrily, "WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAY? DID YOU FOLLOW ME?"

"Misaki, I've been watching over you ever since a very long time"

"Stalker frog" Misaki muttered under his breath. He sighed and sat down closer to the frog. "Look, I appreciate that you love me, I do...but you seriously have to find someone else because I'm not gay...I'm a guy, you do realize that, don't you?"

"I am aware of that fact, and it doesn't bother me" The frog said.

"Well, it bothers me! It freaks me out!"

"Misaki..." the frog said and it hopped into Misaki's lap, "I love you, Misaki. From the moment I saw you, I have always loved you. You are beautiful and kind to animals and no matter how bad your day was, you always wear a smile on your face. You're just so adorable..."

"U-Um, even so, I-"

"Please...kiss me, and then everything will be ok. I know how lonely you get sometimes, Misaki; there are times you come down to that field just to cry"

"WHAT? N-N-NO, I DON'T!" Misaki said, blushing in embarrassment

"Don't worry, I'll make everything better. So just kiss me, Misaki"

Misaki didn't know what to do. Should he do it, kiss the frog? He got up and started pacing, thinking about what he should do. At long last, he stopped pacing and stared at the frog, blushing. What did he have to lose? If it worked, it worked. If it didn't work then he could just walk away like it never even happened.

"O...O-Ok" Misaki said. Then he picked up the frog into his hands. He stared at it, frowning, with a blush on his face, before closing his eyes, and bringing the frog to his lips to kiss it.

Suddenly, there was puff of smoke and then a tall, handsome man with silver hair was standing in front of him, with the same lavender eyes as the frog. And he...uh, was completely naked.

"AHH, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Misaki's blushed brightly in embarrassment and he made to turn away from this lovely sight- but the man quickly cupped his face and pressed his lips to the boy's for a second kiss. "Mmmph?" Misaki struggled but the man simply embraced him tightly in his arms and kissed him harder. The man bit the boy's lower lip and the boy gasped, allowing him to slip his tongue into the boy's mouth, tasting every inch of him.

When the man finally pulled away, he saw the look on Misaki's face; he was out of breath, his face was completely flushed and he just looked so adorable. He smirked and licked the boy's lips, "Thanks for the kiss~"

Incredibly embarrassed now, his face completely red like a tomato, Misaki uttered a quiet, "Y...Y-You're welcome..."he was staring at the floor, his heart pounding, too embarrassed to look at him. The man's nakedness was embarrassing and it made him feel things the boy had never felt before. "W...W-We need to get you into some clothes. You can't go around like that...it's too e-embarrassing...I'll get something of Nii-chan's, don't leave this room"

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Ok, you can look now, Misaki"

Misaki, who had his back turned to the handsome man as the man was changing into his brother's hand-me-downs, faced the man and he blushed; it looked better on him than it ever did on his brother. "Y-You look...nice..."

The man smirked, "Nice? I don't look hot, Sexy? Handsome?"

"N-NICE IS NICE! IT'S A COMPLIMENT, TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!" Misaki said angrily.

The man chuckled softly, "Ok, thank you Misaki." Misaki blushed as the man shot him a smile and he stared at the ground. This was so embarrassing. The frog-turned man made him feel strange. It annoyed him how easily flustered he was around him...why was feeling like this? He didn't understand anything. Arms were suddenly around him, embracing him. "I love you. Promise to be mine for the rest of your life."

Misaki's heart skipped a beat; they were back at that topic again. "Wh-What the hell h-how can I? You haven't even told me your name yet!"

"It's Akihiko Usami. Now will you be mine?"

"N-No! Don't be so-"

"I love you. Let me make you happy, let me treat you like the precious treasure that you are, let me protect you and make love to you." The man lifted the boy's hand and kissed it, "Please, Misaki"

"I...I-I don't...you...we just..."

"You can come to live with me and I'll make you the happiest boy on earth. What do you say?"

Misaki was so confused. This man was a pervert, one he had only just met...but he had known the frog for a long time and it had been his friend. It was very special to him. How was he supposed to feel? Everything was happening way too fast and he was so confused.

"I...I don't know..."

Akihiko picked Misaki up into his arms, bridal style and smiled gently at the boy, "What is so wrong about a handsome prince wanting to live happily ever after with his true love?"

Misaki blushed furiously at the words and, his arms clinging around the man's neck, he buried his face into the man's shoulder, "N...Nothing...nothing is wrong with that..."

Akihiko chuckled softly, "I love you, Misaki." He smiled, gently stroking the boy's hair before adding, "Thank you for kissing me and lifting the magic of that horrible witch's spell; now I can finally be with you. I'm so happy."

Akihiko started taking him out of the bedroom, which made Misaki nervous. "W-Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see..."

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Ten minutes later, in the throne room...

"Your majesty, please allow me the honor of your brother's hand in marriage" Akihiko said, kneeling down before Misaki's brother.

"WHAT? NO! WE JUST MET! WE CAN'T-"

"Misaki and I are friends. And for a very long time, I have been in love with him. I can't put a hold on my emotions any longer, he must be mine. I want to be with him. I love him, I love him so much. I promise never to hurt him and I will make sure he is always happy with me. Please say yes, your majesty"

"NII-CHAN, DON'T-"

"It's alright with me; Misaki will be coming of age soon anyway. I and the queen were going to look for a bride for him but now we don't have to! You can get married to Misaki...um..."

"Akihiko Usami" Akihiko said and shot him a very bright smile.

And with that, Misaki decided that he hated frogs.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After convincing the king that 'married couples live together, so naturally Misaki must move in with me' they were now in Misaki's bedroom packing his things. But Misaki was reluctant so Akihiko happily did all the packing while Misaki just complained to him; to normal people, this would be annoying and rude...but Akihiko loved it, it meant he could touch Misaki's stuff and listen to Misaki's cute voice, all at the same time.

"If you think I'm going to marry you, you have another thing coming!"

"Too late, we already have your approval of your big brother. And didn't you hear him? They were going to arrange you to get married to some bitch you don't even know. You were lucky I did what I did, you should thank me"

"T-Thanking you, Why should I? My fiancé is a pervert who used to eat flies!"

"Don't knock it till you try it; they were good. They tasted like chicken" Akihiko said thoughtfully, licking his lips.

Misaki almost choked at the thought of eating flies. No matter what Akihiko said, it sounded disgusting. Akihiko chuckled softly and pecked him on the lips, ruffling his hair affectionately.

After putting all the boy's manga and related collectibles into a huge suitcase, he closed it shut and moved on to something else. Misaki left the room to bring him a drink and some snacks, leaving Akihiko all alone with his possessions. Smirking, Akihiko moved onto Misaki's clothes. This also made him happy and doing his clothes took a long time for number of reasons; everything had Misaki's scent on it...and he was actually touching Misaki's underwear, which leads to his dirty mind thinking about Misaki naked. A few of his thoughts were something like this...

'Which does Misaki wear more often, boxers or briefs?'

'I wonder what Misaki would look like in a thong?'

'He doesn't need clothes. I have every right to see his gorgeous body 24/7. Let's just throw everything out'

He stared at the piece of clothing currently in his hand and suddenly the last mentioned thought became something worth doing for real. He put every piece of clothing in the suitcase and made his way to the window to throw the suitcase out of the window- but then Misaki came back.

"I hope you're hungry! Manami-nee-chan was cooking and now we have lots of yummy cookies!" Misaki had a huge bright smile on his face but one look at what Akihiko had been about to do, he suddenly dropped the plate of cookies and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?", he rushed towards the window and saved his clothes from being thrown away.

"You don't need clothes. Just wear nothing" Akihiko smirked.

"A-AS IF I'LL EVER DO THAT!" Misaki said, furiously blushing.

Akihiko had the nerve to pout in fake disappointment, "Well, you're no fun"

"S-S-Shut up!" Akihiko simply laughed; suddenly, something caught his eye and he walked over to the dresser and picked up a photo album. A gentle smile appeared onto his face and he sat down and started looking through it.

"W-What are you doing now?" Misaki sighed and walked over to him. He stared in surprise, blushing at the look on Akihiko's face; peaceful and happy.

"Misaki, you're so cute...in each and every one of these pictures..."Akihiko said.

"A-Akihiko-san, can I ask something?" Misaki asked.

"You may...but don't call me Akihiko-san, it's too formal. Call me Usagi-san" Akihiko replied.

Misaki blushed, "U-Um...ok, Usagi-san then. If you have liked me for so long, why did you only speak to me now?"

"Because I didn't want to scare you, but...today I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to make you know how I feel...how much I love you, how much I want to hold you in my arms..." Misaki blushed even harder as the man continued talking. The boy hesitated then sat down on his lap. Akihiko stared at him in surprise. "M-Misaki...?"

"Tu...T-Turn to the back of the album" Akihiko did what he was told and let out a gasp; half the back of the album was filled with numerous photos of one green frog; himself.

Misaki, blushing in embarrassment, started explaining, "I always told everyone who saw these that it was for some school project or that I just like animals...but...the truth was...mum and dad are gone, nii-chan and Manami-nee-chan are too busy running the kingdom, and everyone at my school avoids me...the one that really pays the most attention to me...is you...you are my only friend." As Misaki confessed this, tears fell down his face, "I liked seeing you in that field, you were always there...listening to every word I say, watching me...seeing you made me happy; if something bothered me, I would just run into that field and, I'd tell you what happened and I'd let loose all my bottled up emotions, then everything would be ok again..."

Akihiko could hardly believe his ears as the boy confessed all of this. The boy had a special place in his heart, all for him. "I didn't think you could understand me, I believed you were a real frog...but you were really the only friend I had...to me, you were special...this is probably stupid, I know but -"

"It's not stupid" Akihiko said firmly, "Even for a useless, disgusting frog, I'm glad you had such feelings for it, for me." He put the photo album onto the floor and wrapped his arms around Misaki, holding him tightly, one of his hands tangled into the boy's chocolate locks, "I'm so happy, Misaki, thank you. I love you so much." Misaki returned the embrace, blushing like mad. "Don't worry, Misaki. You don't have to be alone anymore"

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

After a while, they finished packing, said goodbye to Takahiro and his queen then left for Akihiko's house. When they got there, Misaki's jaw fell open at the size of the place. Akihiko smirked, "This will be your home from now on. I hope you like it"

"It's...its big" Misaki said in awe. The boy's home was big too, but this place was bigger.

Akihiko chuckled softly and whispered into the boy's ear, "Would you like me to show you something else that's big?"

Misaki turned red and changed the subject, "U-Um, let's get all this stuff unpacked! Yeah, so...so, where's my bedroom?"

"There's a spare bedroom right next to mine..." Akihiko said and he added, "But you won't be using it, you're sleeping with me"

"YOU WISH!" Misaki snapped angrily, blushing, and went to find the spare bedroom. Akihiko sighed and helped Misaki take the rest of the stuff to the spare room.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXX

When they finished packing, Akihiko said, "Misaki, I'm useless except for writing and sex, so you're going to have to be my cute little housewife. Can you cook and clean?"

"Y-Yes, of course I- W-WHAT? DON'T CALL ME A-"

Suddenly, the door burst open and a woman with red hair burst into the room, "Hey frog-boy! I heard you turned back into a sexy man so I came to check up on you!"

"Oh god, she's here..." Akihiko sighed and said, "Hello Aikawa, what do you want?"

Aikawa did not answer but she approached Misaki thoughtfully- Akihiko pulled Misaki into his arms possessively, glaring at her- and stared at him. Misaki blinked in surprise and blushed, "U-Um...hello? Who are you?"

A second later, they both had to cover their ears as she let out a squeal of joy, sparkles in her eyes, "KYAAAHHHH! Awww, he's so adorable! Did you kiss him yet?"

"W-What?" Misaki blushed.

Akihiko sighed in annoyance, "Well, obviously because I'm back to normal, aren't I? Would you please just get out and leave us alone?"

"Hey, don't talk to me like that! Or I'll turn you into a slug! Those are even more disgusting than frogs!"

"U-Um, what's going on?" Misaki asked.

"Misaki, this is the witch who turned me into a frog to begin with" Akihiko replied.

"What? But she seems nice! Why did she do that?" Misaki asked, shocked.

"BECAUSE!" Aikawa said and she started emitting a scary aura, sobbing and twitching with anger, "HIS DEADLINE WAS 6 MONTHS LATE! THAT LAZY ASSHOLE COST ME MY JOB AS WELL AS HIS OWN! HE COULDN'T GET AWAY WITH IT! HE HAD TO PAY! SO I TURNED HIM INTO A FROG!"

"WHAT?" Misaki said angrily and he glared at Akihiko accusingly.

Akihiko glared at her, "Misaki, I write BL novels. I was suffering from writer's block so I was a tiny bit late on a deadline-"

"6 MONTHS ISN'T A TINY BIT, YOU DICKHEAD!"

"And so she felt like teaching me a lesson-"

"BUT YOU STILL HAVEN'T LEARNT IT, HAVE YOU?"

"And she told me that in order to get back to normal, I must make a cute boy kiss me...but what I did not plan on was falling in love. Instead of kissing you, I ended up watching over you, in fear of scaring you, but one day I couldn't simply watch anymore so I decided I had to kiss you to make you mine. And now I want to spend forever by your side and-""HA! ENJOY BEING A HUMAN WHILE YOU CAN!I HAVE LEFT OUT ONE IMPORTANT DETAIL!" Akihiko glared at her, "And that would be?"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU!" she snapped angrily then she left the house. Misaki stared at Akihiko angrily,

"6 Months? You're horrible!" But Akihiko simply started walking upstairs, "Who cares. If it's so important, I'll just simply figure it out for myself. I'm going to have a shower and get all this frog filth off my body"

"I...guess I better cook dinner for that lazy writer", Misaki said, twitching angrily. And with that, Misaki also decided that Akihiko Usami, the cute frog that used to be his best friend, was the biggest jerk in the entire world.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Misaki watched as Akihiko ate dinner with a pained expression on his face. "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the food? Don't you like it? Should I try making something else for you?"

"No, it's not like that. I think it will just take time for me to get used to normal food again. After all, for all that time, all I ate was flies." A gentle expression was on his face and he smiled, and put a hand on top of Misaki's, "Don't worry, my darling. You are a wonderful cook. There is nothing wrong with your cooking"

Relief filled the boy; he didn't know why but the possibility of Akihiko not liking his cooking bothered him. He blushed as he realized this worry of his and continued eating his food.

"So...um, Usagi-san...6 months is too long to have writer's block, isn't it? I can't blame Aikawa-san for doing that to you"

"You have to understand something, Misaki; it wasn't my fault. I am a prince but I do not choose to be king, I want to choose my own path, I want to be a writer. But, for a very long time, I didn't have any inspiration in me to continue my stories. I had given up any chance of making you mine, and all I could do was watch over you. I had no love, no excitement, nothing in my life to inspire such emotions into my writing" Akihiko leaned across the table and licked some food off Misaki's face, "But now you are with me. I love you so much. You give me happiness, love, desire and a reason to live plus so much more that you can't even begin to imagine...you inspire so many things in me, Misaki. I can finally write again"

"Usagi-san..." Misaki was happy that he had so much influence on the man. Blushing, he said an embarrassed, "J-Just shut up and eat your dinner!" and continued eating.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Misaki was washing the dishes when Akihiko wrapped his arms around him from behind and planted kisses onto his neck. "Ah! Stupid pervert, get off me, I'm busy!"

"Don't worry, continue" Akihiko said, a hand slipped into Misaki's shirt and started roaming all over his body, teasing his nipple's. Misaki gasped at the cold hands on his skin, accidentally let go of the plate, breaking it as it fell onto the floor.

"U-Usagi-san, what are you...ahhhh..." Misaki moaned as Akihiko's hands touched played with his nipples, a lovely shade of red appeared in the boy's face and he gripped onto the sink, moaning in pleasure. "S-Stop, Usagi-san! Ahhh!"

Akihiko smirked and licked the boy's neck. "I love you, Misaki" his hands worked their magic and he took pleasure in the sounds that were coming from his lover's lips. He moved one of his hands down and unzipped Misaki's pants and snuck his hand inside, starting to passionately stroke the little Misaki.

"N-No! Don't touch me there!" Misaki cried, but Akihiko just touched him faster and harder. He sucked onto Misaki's neck until there was a large red hickey, "Oh...o-oh god! AHHH! AHHHH!"

Misaki then came into Akihiko's hand. Akihiko chuckled softly and bit his ear, "You're so cute, Misaki"

"S-Sh...Shut up!" Misaki was breathless and flustered and it was lucky that he had the sink for support. Akihiko smirked and took his hands away from their earlier positions and slid them down the boy's body, onto his ass. He squeezed firmly, feeling Misaki's tight, cute ass and taking pleasure in the gasp that elected from the prince's lips.

"Misaki, do you want to have even more fun?" Akihiko asked huskily into Misaki's ear.

Misaki's heart skipped a beat and his eyes grew wide, "W-What-" before Misaki could give a proper response, Akihiko pulled Misaki's pants down and started spreading Misaki's cheeks before inserting his fingers into his hole. "AHHHHH! NO, stop! Stop it, Usagi-san!"

"Shhh...It'll feel better soon" Akihiko reassured him and inserted more fingers into Misaki and Misaki cried in pain.

"U-Usagi-san...t-take it out please I don't like it, it hurts!" but Akihiko did not listen to the pleas of his lover. Tears in his eyes, Misaki screamed, "I SAID STOP IT, YOU ASSHOLE!" he quickly, somehow, spun around and pushed Usagi off him. Huffing and puffing, he glared angrily at the writer, tears streaming down his face.

Akihiko stared in shock at the other male; tears were falling down Misaki's beautiful face, his face was red, he was breathless, and fear was in his eyes. Misaki was scared...no, terrified at what he had been about to do...without thinking of the boy's feelings, Akihiko had acted on his own desires and scared him.

"L-Listen, you may not be a frog anymore and I'm glad that you're not but that does not give you the right to do whatever you want! We...we just met-"

"No, we've known each other for years-"

"As humans, we just met!" Misaki corrected, "You can't just try to fuck me up the ass and expect me to be ok with it! We're both guys! And we're going too fast into...into what...w-whatever this is"

"A fairytale romance, destiny true love-" Akihiko answered helpfully.

"WELL, I DON'T LIKE IT! IT'S SCARY, YOU...YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!" then Misaki ran from the room, leaving Akihiko to stand there.

The man sighed, a pain in his heart. "Misaki..." he thought it might be best to let the boy cool down or else he might upset him even more...but he wasn't able to do that, he was too worried about the one he loved, too guilty that he was the one to cause that beautiful boy to be sad. He made his way up the stairs.

XXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXX

Misaki was sitting in the middle of the bed, crying. He was so confused.

The frog was now human.

Was in love with Misaki, and wanted Misaki to love him too.

Forced Misaki to be engaged to him.

Took Misaki to a big fancy mansion to live with him.

And wanted to have sex with him.

Everything was happening way too fast for Misaki's liking. It wasn't like he didn't have feelings for Akihiko, because he did...with Akihiko around, he felt things he never had felt before, and it felt...weird, but maybe in a good way? Well, at any rate, he just wasn't ready to 'go all the way' just yet.

Things were very complicated now. Maybe he should not have kissed him? If he had just left the frog alone, he probably wouldn't have to go through any of this.

But then...life would be boring and lonely.

Misaki groaned, "What am I supposed to do?"

Akihiko knocked on the door, "Misaki? Can I come in?"

Misaki looked up; he sniffed and wiped his tears away, "Why are you asking me for? It's your house!"

Akihiko sighed, "But this is now your bedroom. And I don't want to upset you even further by coming in when you are already very upset with me." He stayed standing by the doorway. For some reason, that made Misaki even more nervous than before.

"Misaki, I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I scared you, I was too impatient..." He paused in hesitation. He swallowed nervously before saying calmly, "It's just, you don't know how hard it was for me to watch over you, to look at you day after day but never be able to touch you...I wanted so desperately to kiss you and hold you and make love to you...I want your beautiful body so much, Misaki...but I couldn't do a single thing, because I was a useless, disgusting frog"

"You were never useless or disgusting. You were a friend" Misaki said, glaring at him.

"But you were never a friend to me, Misaki, you were always my true love" Akihiko said firmly.

Misaki blushed and he dropped his gaze from Akihiko's, staring down again, H-How can he say all these things so easily? It's so embarrassing!

Akihiko smiled and finally walked in, sitting next to Misaki on the bed, "I was a frog for so long...I wanted to be with you for so long...so when you kissed me, I was so happy. I'm not a frog anymore but human again. I love you and I've waited too long to be able to touch you...now that I can finally be with you, I don't want to wait anymore, I want to make love to you"

When he had finished talking, Misaki's heart was going crazy and he was blushing; he was happy at hearing these words. "I even if you say those things, I can't do it. I'm not..."Misaki shook his head, tears still escaping his eyes, "It's too soon, I'm not ready to have s-sex"

Akihiko pulled Misaki into his arms and embraced him, stroking his hair lovingly, and "it's ok. I'll wait some more. We don't have to go that far yet"

Misaki's blush deepened and his heart raced. "A lot of things have happened lately, everything's gotten so difficult..." he couldn't help but voicing his thoughts, "It would have been easier if I hadn't kissed you"

Akihiko frowned and said slowly, "Well...I could go to Aikawa and tell her to turn me back into a frog. Then I'll go back to the pond and I'll never have bother you ever again"

For some reason, the thought of Akihiko doing that made Misaki's heart ache, "No! P-Please stay with me! Don't leave me, Usagi-san!"

Misaki blushed as he realized what he was saying, "I...I mean...you don't have to go to all that trouble...if you like being with me, you don't have to go anywhere"

Embarrassed even more, he quickly buried his face into Akihiko's chest, his face completely red. He groaned, what's wrong with me? I must be out of my mind to say such embarrassing things!

Akihiko smiled gently. He loved this boy so much. He sat there with Misaki, just sitting there, before gently laying down with him and lovingly spooning him. Misaki stared at him in surprise and Akihiko simply kissed his forehead, "Go to sleep. I won't do anything to you, I promise"

Misaki, blushing, nodded and closed his eyes, "U-Um...ok. Goodnight, Usagi-san"

"Goodnight Misaki"

Soon after, they both fell asleep, pleasantly comfortable in each other's arms. Akihiko kept his promise and did not lay a hand on him or touch him in any way.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXX

In some ways, not touching Misaki in bed that night was a very stupid thing to do. Misaki woke up the next morning and saw a frog sitting on the pillow next to him. "AHHHH!" he yelled out in shock and jumped up and stared. "U-Usagi-san You're a frog again? But...but why?"

"Aikawa must be behind this, she did say that my being a human wouldn't last long" Akihiko said angrily. After what seemed like many moments, a speechless Misaki picked up the frog into the palm of his hands and simply stared at him, shocked beyond belief, W-Why is he like this? What am I supposed to do now? Meanwhile, Akihiko let out a sigh, Damnitt...I should have fucked him when I had the chance!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Akihiko smiled at his love, who couldn't stop staring at his froggy appearance, "W-What happened? I kissed you! You shouldn't be a frog! Why are you a frog again?"

"I don't know" Akihiko said.

Misaki gasped and hung his head a bit, blushing, "M-Maybe it's because you have to get a kiss of true love...a-and we only just met, so-"

"That's nonsense. You are my true love, Misaki. You have to be."

Misaki's heart skipped a beat and his blush deepened. Akihiko's expression softened and he said, "Misaki, in the back pocket of my pants is my cell phone. Aikawa's number is the first contact number; call her and make her come over here immediately. This is obviously her fault; she needs to turn me back"

"R-Right Got it!" Misaki put Akihiko down onto the bed and went and got Akihiko's pants that were lying on the bed. He dug through the pants and got the cell phone, flipping it open. He called Aikawa, as soon as she picked up, Misaki spoke, "U-Um...Aikawa-san?"

"Who's this?"

"I-It's Misaki Takahashi...you met me yesterday, remember?"

There was a loud fan girl squeal, "Oh, you're that cute prince that stole that asshole's heart! Oh my god, how are you? How's life with Usami-sensei?"

"I...I-I'm fine...but Usagi-san is...kind of turned back into a frog..."

All Misaki got in response was laughter. Misaki held the phone in his hand and stared at it nervously for a minute before continuing to talk into the phone, "U-Um, Aikawa-san? If you don't mind, can you please...change him back?"

"HA! Sure, ok!"

Misaki gasped, smiling, "Really?"

"When pigs fly!" she burst out laughing again.

Misaki frowned; annoyed that he had fallen for something so stupid. He turned around and shot a 'help me' look at Akihiko. Akihiko sighed, "Misaki put it on loud speaker and place the phone onto the bed." Misaki did what he was told and Akihiko started speaking into the phone, "What happened? My beautiful Misaki already kissed me! Why am I a frog again?"

"I'm not telling you! Didn't I say that before?"

"Aikawa, I need to know! If you don't tell me, I can't be with Misaki!" Akihiko said angrily, "Tell me how I can turn back!"

"No way, this is your punishment for putting me through hell! It wouldn't be a punishment if I made things easy for you!" she snapped angrily then hung up.

A dark aura was emitting from Akihiko, "I hate that woman!"

Misaki stared at him nervously for a moment.

Poor Usagi-san, he's a frog again...isn't there anything we can do? Anything I...- With realization, the boy smiled and went close to Akihiko again, "U-Usagi-san...I don't know why you're like this, but maybe I can try kissing you again?"

This cheered Akihiko up immediately, "Whether it works or not, a kiss from you to me would definitely make me happy"

Misaki blushed, "S-Shut up!" he hastily picked up the frog into his hands and kissed it. Like last time, a puff of smoke formed and he found a tall silver-haired man kissing him, the man's arms wrapped around his waist tightly, the man's tongue playing with his own.

Misaki blushed from head to toe and quickly pushed him away, avoiding eye contact, "T-There, you're human again!"

Akihiko smirked and took Misaki's hand and kissed it, "Thank you so much, Misaki. Once again, those delicious lips have saved me...what can I do to repay you?"

"N-Nothing! Just put your clothes back on!" Misaki said and, incredibly embarrassed, escaped the room. Akihiko chuckled softly and got dressed.

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXX

Far from solving the mystery of why he had turned into a frog again, his real problem was that he wanted to finally be one with Misaki's beautiful body...but at the same time, he didn't want a repeat of the last time he tried to touch him. No, he would fuck Misaki good and hard, when the boy was ready. So, again, they did not have sex and, as the night passed and turned into morning, he was a frog again.

Misaki groaned, "Why does is this happening...AGAIN?"

"Maybe the problem is that the kiss is supposed to be true love's first kiss...and you have yet to confess your love to me"

Misaki's heart skipped a beat, "W-What?"

"Misaki, I know you feel something for me. Come on, say it."

"B-But...I-I-I can't! You...you...How can you honestly expect me to-"

"Please, I want to hear it. Regardless of the frog stuff, it would really mean so much to hear those words from you, Misaki"

Misaki stared at him, blushing. His heart going crazy. He nodded, swallowing nervously and picked up the frog into his hands and said, "U-Usagi-san, I...I...I-I...I-I lo...lo...lo..."

But he couldn't get it out. He's tears came up and collapsed onto the bed, blushing furiously, "I can't do it! I'm sorry, it's too soon! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, Misaki" Akihiko said gently.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Later on, Misaki entered the bedroom after having a shower. He blushed at seeing that the frog was still sitting on his bed. Seeing Usagi-san still like that after almost half the day was gone, it filled him with fresh determination.

I...I can do this! His life depends on me! I have to do this! It's just three words, just one kiss! I should be able to do this!

His heart was racing, his face was blushing, he quickly walked up to the bed and stood there, staring down at the frog. Akihiko blinked in surprise, "Misaki?"

Before the boy could stop himself, he said very quickly, "I-I love you!" then he picked up the frog, gave him a kiss then ran out of the room.

Once again, human and naked, Akihiko stared at the empty doorway, then smiled, Misaki, you are so adorable.

He left the room, following Misaki with a smirk on his face, "Misaki, that wasn't a real confession, it was far too quick for my liking. Say it again"

"N-No! I can't! Th...That's all you get!"

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

At the end of the day, when they were in bed, Misaki was in Akihiko's arms and he gently stared at the man's sleeping face, blushing. His heart skipped a beat.

He...looks so beautiful when he's sleeping...

Slowly, Misaki touched the side of Akihiko's face, "I love you, Usagi-san" then he gently pressed his lips to the man's slightly parted ones. The kiss was not overdone, not too short or too long, it was just simple, sweet and loving.

When he pulled away, he was shocked to see the man smirking at him with his eyes wide open. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Misaki gave a squeak of embarrassment, "Y-You're awake?"

"Of course I am. I would be stupid not to be, or else I would have missed you acting so cute"

Misaki blushed and he quickly buried his face into the man's chest, his heart going crazy, "You stupid frog, you were pretending, weren't you?"

Akihiko just laughed and stroked the boy's hair, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it." A gentle, loving smile was on his face and he pulled Misaki into another kiss, a more passionate one.

"I love you, Misaki"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Obviously, it took more than a kiss and a confession to break this witch's spell; in the morning, he was a frog again. "Damnitt!" Akihiko muttered angrily.

"A-Again?" Misaki said in confusion, tears in his eyes. "Don't worry, just kiss me again" Akihiko said.

Misaki nodded and kissed the frog, turning him human again.

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXX

But the next morning, it happened again...and the morning after that and the one after that one...until a week had passed and Misaki gave up trying at all. "I'm not going to do it anymore! It looks like you're not going to stay human no matter what I do, so what's the point of kissing you?"

"The point is; I want Misaki to kiss me" Akihiko replied calmly.

Misaki blushed and his heart skipped a beat. "N...N-No way, shut up! Stop being a pervert!"

He got out of bed and started getting to get dressed into day clothes, "If you're going to be stuck like this, then I'll have to go to the store and get one of those bug zapper things. Then you can eat the bugs it kills"

"Ah, so reliable, while you're there, can you get me a pack of smokes?"

Misaki glared at him, "You're a frog, and frogs can't smoke"

"Who says I can't smoke? I can smoke if I want. I haven't smoked at all since the first time I became a frog. Just be a good boy and go get them" Akihiko said, a bit annoyed.

"Fine, I'll get the damn smokes" Misaki said and left.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"This is one of the weirdest things I've ever seen..." Misaki said as he stared at the sight in front of him; Akihiko the frog, sitting cross-legged on the couch with his arms folded across his chest as he smoked a cigarette.

"What are you staring at, Misaki? Come and sit down with me. Let's watch TV together"

"Usagi-san, normal frogs don't smoke and they don't watch TV..." Misaki said, twitching.

"Just because you don't see it doesn't mean they can't do it. You just haven't seen it yet, that's all" the frog blew smoke out and smirked, "Besides, you already know that I'm not like normal frogs"

Misaki sighed and gave up. He got a ladder and hung up the frog zapper, just above the coffee table. When that was done, he got down and put the ladder away then said, "There! Now if you are hungry, just eat the dead bugs that fall onto that table!"

"Thank you Misaki. Now come watch TV with me" Akihiko said, his webbed Froggy hand patted the seat next to him.

Misaki blushed and stood there for a moment or two before saying, "Fine" and sat on the couch beside the frog. "You better be enjoying those stupid cigarettes, it took a lot of trouble to get them. The person refused to believe I was old enough to buy them." Akihiko laughed. Misaki glared at him, "It's not funny! It's annoying!"

"Oh, I'm sure it is" Akihiko said, chuckling softly.

"Just watch the stupid TV show" Misaki said angrily.

Akihiko smirked and did what he was told. But with one exception; he stood up and walked onto the boy's lap and sat down, sitting in the boy's lap. Misaki's eyes went wide and his face blushed furiously, his heart skipping a beat. Akihiko smiled at the adorable look on his face, "I love you, Misaki." Misaki swallowed nervously and tried to focus on watching the TV, giving no signs of moving the frog from his lap.

XXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXX

After they had watched TV, Misaki made himself dinner while still making sure that Akihiko would not go hungry. After dinner and doing the dishes, he went to have a bath. He took his clothes off and hopped into the bath, letting the warm, bubbly water relax him. It was nice and after a little while, he couldn't help but think about things.

I hope Usagi-san can get back to normal; I don't want him to stay a frog forever. He would miss out on a lot of things and I wouldn't be able to do most things with him...

Misaki blushed and his face grew hot as some certain things they would miss out on came to mind.

Damn pervert... It's a good thing he CAN'T do those things! In a way, being a frog is good for him! Yeah!

He sighed and sunk deeper into the water. After a bit of relaxing in the water, he played with the bath ducky's and then made to start cleaning himself...but he couldn't find the soap. Misaki frowned, "Where is it? I thought it was in here!"

"Here you go, my love" Akihiko the frog said, holding up the soap.

"Thanks Usagi-san" Misaki said with a smile. He blinked in surprise, realization hitting him. He stared at the frog, who was sitting comfortably on a duck. The young prince screamed like a girl, blushing furiously, but was uselessly frozen due to intense embarrassment and shock. "U-U-USAGI-SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?I'M TAKING A BATH!"

"I know. I can see your little Misaki~" Akihiko said, smirking. "This is actually the first time I have seen you naked...you look so sexy!"

The frog immediately dove down back into the water to take another look at little Misaki. The real Misaki turned red and quickly got out of the bath, put on a towel then walked back to the bath and grabbed the frog. "I'm taking a bath! Let me finish, you damn pervert!"

"I am completely aware of the fact that you are taking a bath. Please let me watch"

"NO! GET OUT, YOU PERVERT!" Misaki shouted and put the frog out of the bathroom and slammed the door. Akihiko chuckled softly and almost went back in so he can look at the boy some more...but he thought better of it and went to wait in the bedroom, maybe smoking a little.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

The bath took longer than Misaki planned. But in the end, it still was a nice bath and he came out feeling clean and refreshed. Walking out in his pajamas, he went into the bedroom and slipped in bed, putting the covers over himself.

"Did you have a nice bath?" Akihiko said, lying on the pillow beside the boy.

"Y-Yes, I did. But I didn't appreciate what you tried in there though, don't do it again" Misaki said, blushing.

"But I wanted to see you naked. I couldn't resist; you're simply too beautiful"

"S-SHUT UP! DON'T TALK ANYMORE! JUST G-GO TO SLEEP!"

Akihiko smiled, "Ok. Sweet dreams, my Misaki. I love you"

Misaki's heart raced and he blushed again. Embarrassed, he turned onto his side, away from the frog. And Akihiko did not say another word. They were both silent and no one moved at all and Misaki was, at first, perfectly intent on keeping it that way...

But he couldn't sleep. And his thoughts were swimming of heated feelings.

Usagi-san is a pervert...but he's also very kind to me...

He does things that annoy me and is embarrassing...but he's cared about me for a very long time...

It's stupid...it's weird...but I can't help but like him...I can't help but want to be with him...

Misaki suddenly turned around in bed again so that he was facing the frog. He hesitated then said, "U-Usagi-san? Are you awake?"

"What is it, Misaki?" Akihiko asked.

Misaki blushed, "U-Um...it's nothing...I just was wondering if...maybe..." he shook his head and turned onto his side again, facing the other way once more, "N-Never mind, it's not important, I don't want to bother you"

Akihiko sighed and got up and walked over Misaki's body and sat in front of Misaki's face so that they could see each other again, looking into his eyes. He said firmly, "No. Bother me. I want you to. Tell me what you want"

Misaki blushed and hesitated, then grabbed the frog and kissed him. There was a puff of smoke then the human Akihiko was lying beside him. Akihiko was staring at Misaki with surprise. "Misaki...?"

Misaki buried his face against the man's chest, blushing, his arms wrapped around the older man, "I want...you to hold me in your arms as I fall asleep..."

This surprised Akihiko even more. A happy look then came onto his face and he returned the embrace lovingly, kissing the boy's forehead, "You're so adorable." The man stroked the boy's hair, "I love you, Misaki."

Misaki sighed, a smile on his face. He could hear Akihiko's heart beat...it sounded nice. Being in the man's arms, hearing the sound of his steady heartbeat, hearing the man's voice in his ear, feeling his hands in his hair and around him, not letting go...it all comforted the boy, making him feel very happy. Shortly, he soon fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams, my Misaki" Akihiko whispered before he too fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

In the morning, Misaki woke up and yawned tiredly, "Mmm...Morning Usagi-san..."

But no pervy remark or overly affectionate words were uttered by the other man, there was only complete and utter silence. Misaki blinked tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and stared at the empty space on the pillow beside him. The prince frowned. Where was Akihiko? Wasn't he sleeping with him?

"Um...U-Usagi-san?" Misaki said uncertainly.

Misaki sat up and looked at the end of the bed, just at where his feet should be; no Usagi-san. Nor was the frog inside the bed, under the covers.

Misaki was starting to get worried and he checked the bedroom floor; tears filled the boy's eyes and his heart almost stopped at the very sight of a flattened green frog on the floor. He was lying like the position of a star, and he was flat like a pancake. He wasn't moving and he looked a bit bruised.

"U-USAGI-SAN!" Misaki rushed to the floor and hastily yet gently picked up the flat frog into the palm on his hands. "Usagi-san U-Usagi-san, are you ok? Speak to me! Say something!"

But the frog remained silent. Tears streamed down the boy's face, "O-Oh god, I...I-I must have rolled over in my sleep and flattened him! T-This is terrible! What have I done, what if he's d-dead?"

Misaki's tears were uncontrollable now and he hugged the flat frog to his chest, crying like a lost child, "N-No...don't die! Please stay with me! I need you, Usagi-san! I can't live without you!"

For quite some time, he just sat there, crying his heart out...until the door burst open by the red haired witch/editor. "GOOD MORNING SENSEI! I'VE COME TO YOU WITH A DEAL! I WILL PERMANENTLY TURN YOU BACK, BUT ONLY IF YOU-" she suddenly cut herself off at the sight of Misaki and the flat frog. "Oh, is this a bad time? What happened to him?"

"I-I rolled over on him and he got flat!" Misaki cried, "A-Aikawa-san, I killed him!"

Aikawa walked over to the pair and kneeled down to Misaki's level, "Relax, you don't know that yet. Have you checked his pulse?"

Misaki looked at her as if she was crazy, "P-Pulse? How can there still be a pulse, he's practically road kill!"

Aikawa sighed, "Like I said, you don't know that-"

Misaki was crying again, he was in hysterics, "Oh god, I've killed him! I rolled over and now he's dead! I killed Usagi-san! I'm so sorry; I'll never roll over in bed ever again! Please give him back to me, god! WAAAAAHHHHH!"

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Aikawa slapped him real hard and Misaki stared at her in shock, rubbing where she had hit him.

"Y-You...you hit me!" Misaki said in disbelief.

"Hmph Well, I'm sorry but you were asking for it!" she made to grab the flat frog but Misaki wouldn't let go of him. Her expression softened and she said more kindly, "Don't worry. I'm going to help him"

Misaki hesitated then let her take the frog out of his hands. He watched as she snapped her beautifully manicured fingers and the frog puffed up like a freshly blown up balloon. Then she snapped her fingers again and, just like a bursting balloon would, he whizzed around the room and when he landed on the floor, his frog body was normal again. Then the witch picked the frog up and into her arms and got up, "Come on. He's alive but we better get him to a vet just to make sure nothing's wrong with him"

"Y-Yes Of course!" Misaki said and followed the witch to the vet.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Well, he's ok. But give him some rest and put this on all those bruises, they look bad"

"T-Thank you! Thank you very much!" Misaki bowed gratefully to the vet then left the room. Aikawa paid the vet bill then they went back to Akihiko's home. They put him on the bed and Misaki leaned down and kissed him. A puff of smoke later, a very tired, beat up man was in the frog's place.

Tearing up again, Misaki lay down on the bed, beside Akihiko, and embraced him tightly, "Usagi-san, I'm sorry...I'm s-so sorry..."

Aikawa smiled warmly, "Misaki-kun, I'll see you later. Let me know when he's awake, ok? We'll do the deal then"

"Deal W-What deal is that? What for" Misaki asked stupidly.

The witch just giggled and left the room. Misaki blinked in confusion but then didn't seem to care too much and embraced his lover even tighter. "Usagi-san, I love you. I'll never roll over you again, I swear..."

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

3 days later, Akihiko's eyes opened and blinked in surprise; he felt like he was in a bit of pain, he was human again...and, he felt something heavy on his chest...and wet...He looked down and saw Misaki asleep on him, holding him tightly. A smile appeared on the man's face and he stroked the boy's hair, "Misaki...oh, my adorable Misaki..."

"Mmm...U-Usagi-san?" Misaki wake up now and he stared at Akihiko in shock, "U-Usagi-san!"

Akihiko chuckled softly, "Yes, good morn-"

Misaki crashed his lips against the older males. Akihiko was even more surprised but let it happen anyway. He kissed the boy back, deepening it, taking dominance over that innocent tongue. When they pulled away, his heart almost stopped when he saw that tears were falling from Misaki's eyes. And by the looks of it, he had been crying for a long time

"Misaki what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

Misaki just shook his head and buried his face into the man's chest, crying more than ever, shaking with nerves, "I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! P-Please forgive me! Please don't h-hate me, Usagi-san! I swear I didn't mean to! It was an a-accident! I'll n-never do it again!"

Akihiko now knew that something was up...did something happen while he was asleep? What had he missed?

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I-I almost killed you! I...I rolled over you in bed and flattened you! You c-could've died!"

Realization hit the writer, "So that's why..."

"I'm so sorry! I l-love you...I love you so much, Usagi-san!"

Akihiko sighed and smiled gently; he cupped the boy's face in his hands and made him look at him, "Misaki, its ok. I'm ok, see?"

"B-But I almost lost you! I rolled over you and you could've died!" Misaki cried.

"But I didn't. I'm fine. You would have rolled over me eventually anyway, frogs are small and people tend to roll over in their sleep." Akihiko wiped the boy's tears away gently with his thumbs, "Now, enough crying and smile for me. Please?"

Still tearful, Misaki managed a smile, "Ok...but...w-we have to stop sleeping in the same bed, I don't want this is happen again. I don't want to l-lose you, Usagi-san"

"We can't...sleep together?" Akihiko said in shock. Horrified, Akihiko suddenly pushed Misaki off him and shot out of bed, "Aikawa, get your ass here and turn me back right now! Misaki wants to sleep ALONE WITHOUT ME!"

"Oh my god, how terrible, how can he even think that?" Aikawa said, standing up from her seat on the couch, "Quickly, do what I say and you can avoid that terrifying fate!"

"Thank you, Aikawa! Thank you so much!" Akihiko said happily and, had he not despised the woman, he would have hugged her. Apparently, Misaki suggesting they sleep separately was much more terrifying than the possibility of being flattened again.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

After Misaki had served some coffee for everyone, Akihiko and Aikawa started talking. They were all now in the lounge room; Aikawa was sitting in the chair opposite the couple and Akihiko had one arm casually around a nervous Misaki's shoulder. "So, what do I have to do to lift your stupid spell for good?"

Misaki stared at the witch curiously, also wanting to know. "First you must do something very important for me! Only then will I help you become human again!" Aikawa said firmly.

"Whatever, fine, I'll do it. What do you want me to do?"

Aikawa smiled at how easy he was making it for her, "Well, the bosses won't admit it, they're still upset with you, but the company needs you. We're having lots of trouble without you. When the readers noticed you weren't writing your BL novels anymore, there was a massive decrease in the sales"

"W-What?" Misaki said.

Aikawa giggled, "His writing is that good, and his BL novels are so hot!"

Misaki blushed, looking a bit disgusted, "R-Really, People actually like that kind of thing?"

"Yes! They do! And if he comes back and writes again, he could very well save the company!" Aikawa said happily. "Sensei, please come back and write BL novels again!"

"Fine, I think I can do that. I have my inspiration now, writing a BL novel will be easy" Akihiko said and grabbed said inspiration's chin and gave him a passionate kiss, rubbing his other hand up and down the boy's thigh.

Misaki blushed, his heart racing and Aikawa gave a fan girl squeal, not doing anything to stop this sexual harassment, "Oh my god, thank you sensei!"

Misaki was finally able to push the man away and Akihiko merely continued talking, "But would the company allow me to come back?"

"Well, they are disappointed in you, yeah" Aikawa admitted, but then happily added, "But as long as you make the no 1 best-seller again and do your best to meet your deadline, I'm sure all will be forgiven!" Aikawa said confidently.

Akihiko sighed, "You make it sound so easy"

"Don't worry! I'm confident you can do it! You have Misaki now, after all!"

The writer smiled, "Yes, I do. Aikawa, we have a deal. Now tell me how I can stay human"

"Easy! All you need to do is have sex!" Aikawa replied.

"W-WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Misaki said in shock. Meanwhile, Akihiko blinked, thinking his ears were deceiving him as she couldn't have possibly said something so...so wonderful!

Aikawa giggled, blushing. "The kiss turns him human but it is only temporary! The next morning, he will return to a frog and the only way to make him human forever is if you go all the way with him! So you need to have sex, Misaki-kun~"

Misaki's whole face was blushing, "N-No...there's that's wrong! You've got to be kidding, right? I-I...I mean, isn't the cure to this sort of thing about true love's first kiss? It says so in ALL the fairy tales my Nii-chan has read to me!"

"Well, yeah, but just a kiss? That's too boring... so I changed it to something more fun!" Aikawa said with hearts in her eyes.

Misaki looked at Aikawa in disbelief, "W-W-What? Why would you do that?"

"For hot, sweaty, boy love!" Aikawa replied happily.

"WHAT? You...you...but I...he-" Misaki was at a loss of what to say, why would someone want for him to go and do THAT? "N-No way, I'm not gonna do it! You can't make me!"

Aikawa suddenly got a 'don't fuck with me' look on her face and said, "Look, this sorry excuse of a writer put me through hell! It's my spell, I'm the witch, so if I say you're gonna have sex, you're gonna have sex! OK?"

Misaki went very pale and quickly nodded his head. He suddenly laughed very nervously, "U-Um...um, well, I'm gonna go some place else now! Bye-bye!" then he ran upstairs.

Aikawa felt bad for scaring the boy. Her expression suddenly looked softer, "Oh my god, I'm sorry! My need for Yaoi gets the better of me sometimes!"

"Don't worry about. He's just like that, he's sensitive and easily scared...adorable, huh?" Akihiko got out a cigarette and started smoking. He took a few puffs, exhaled before saying, "I already tried making love to him...I touched him but I was unable to go all the way with him. He got scared when I was about to prepare him and he pushed me away..."

"So...he's still a virgin? Aww, that's so cute! You'll be the first one to have touched him! You'll be his first of everything!"

"I know" Akihiko smirked smugly, "I can't wait to make him scream my name as I thrust into him again and again-"he suddenly got depressed, and sighed, "But I promised him that I would only do him when he was ready. He's still young and these things are still new to him...and, with the type of person he is, if I make a wrong move, I'm sure that I might break him or end up pushing him even further away from me..."

Another sigh and Akihiko said, "I think I didn't give him enough time to fall in love with me...I made him get into this relationship too quickly, before we even got to know each other...it scares him. But I love him so much, more than anything, more than even myself...I just want him to know that"

Aikawa smiled gently, "I'm sure he does. And I'm sure he loves you too. Don't worry if things are going too quickly, you can't really help it, that's just the way you are, Usami-sensei...and fairytale romances, from start to the happy ever after, they always develop far too quickly anyway! So don't blame yourself, ok?"

"But-"

"OK?" Aikawa repeated, more sternly.

Akihiko smiled, "Ok. Thank you Aikawa, you may be right"

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right!"

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Misaki was pacing in the bedroom, lost in his own thoughts. He was very confused about what to do.

W-What do I do? I don't know what to do! Having s-sex? THAT'S how you free Usagi-san of the spell? But...But I don't know if I'm ready yet! How can they expect me to do something that will put me in a lot of pain? Arrrggghhh! What am I suppose to do?

He sighed and flopped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't know how long how laid there, but it was obviously a long time because next thing he knew Akihiko was knocking on the door. "Misaki, Aikawa has gone home now. Are you ok?"

Misaki swallowed nervously and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Akihiko believed that he was asleep and sighed softly. He walked in and sat beside the bed, gently stroking Misaki's hair as he lovingly gazed down at him. "I want to make love to you, and I want to stay as a human... but I don't want to scare you, I don't want to force you to do something you clearly don't want to do, I don't want to do anything that might make you hate me. I love you, Misaki, more than you can imagine..."

Akihiko gave a gentle kiss on the boy's lips then cupped his face and kissed his forehead. Then he left the room, turning off the light as he did so. When he was gone, Misaki opened his eyes, tears beginning to fall.

He's a pervert...but so kind...so gentle...he loves me so much! Maybe I'm just over-exaggerating? Maybe I'm just being selfish and insensitive?

"Usagi-san..."

Both as a human and as a frog, Akihiko had loved him dearly...they had both been through a lot together by now and Misaki had felt such strange yet wonderful feelings he had never felt before. Was he acting unreasonably? He was giving up too soon on something that could be very beautiful...just because he was too scared to feel a little pain. He was a terrible person, wasn't he? Akihiko had always loved him, with all his heart and soul. He had taken Misaki into his home and opened his heart to him. He had promised to love him and be by his side for the rest of his life, even doing so to Misaki's brother and getting engaged to the boy...and sure, all of this had happened a little too quickly...but none of it was a lie. None of these feelings was a lie.

Misaki suddenly got out of bed and ripped the door open, quickly going after the man. As soon as he reached him, he threw his arms around his middle, burying his face into the man's back.

"M-Misaki?"

It will be ok. It doesn't matter how little we've known each other or if I'd feel a lot of pain while having sex with him. Usagi-san is Usagi-san. I love him, he loves me...he NEEDS me. Nothing else should matter.

"Misaki, are you ok? I thought-"

"Make love to me" Misaki whispered.

It was a whisper but Akihiko heard it quite clearly. The man turned around and looked at Misaki, "Are you sure? If you're still scared, I'm ok with waiting"

True, Misaki was still scared, but he had to do this. "Make love to me, Usagi-san" he repeated, blushing furiously.

Akihiko didn't know what to think but a big smile appeared on his face and he got down on one knee and kissed the boy's hand before looking up at him warmly. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Then he picked Misaki up into his arms and kissed him, "I love you so much."

Then they headed back into the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Akihiko gently put the young prince onto the bed then eagerly crawled onto him, straddling him. Misaki blushed as a large hand covered his cheek momentarily, caressing him, his lavender eyes gazing down at the boy, filled with a mixture of love and desire.

"Misaki, I love you" Akihiko murmured softly before his lips pressed against Misaki's. Misaki sighed and slowly closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Akihiko's neck, pulling him closer. Akihiko smiled and deepened the kiss; it was gentle at first but then it got passionate. Misaki moaned, allowing Akihiko to slip his tongue inside the boy's parted lips, he could feel Akihiko's skilful tongue probing his own, dancing inside his mouth, tasting him.

"Ahhh...U-Usagi-san..." Misaki moaned as the man's hands snuck underneath his shirt and roamed all over his body, teasing him.

"Misaki..." Akihiko whispered and bit Misaki's ear, "If you start feeling like you want to change your mind, tell me and I'll stop. The last thing I want to do is scare my precious Misaki again"

S-So kind...

Tears of pleasure in his eyes, the boy shook his head, "I...I-It's ok, keep going!"

Akihiko smiled and claimed the boy's lips again, kissing him even more passionately than before. His fingers played with the boy's nipples for a while, rubbing and pinching them skillfully, and pleasurable moans erupted from Misaki's lips. He did that for a while before removing Misaki's shirt and planted loving, passionate kisses to the boy's cheeks, face, neck and shoulders, before kissing down the boy's chest.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Misaki cried out in pleasure as Akihiko's lips found his left nipple and started sucking, nibbling, kissing it lovingly, while one of his hands rubbed and pinched the right one. "Nnnnngh, U-Usagi-san! Ahhhhhh!"

Still working his magic above, Akihiko slipped his other hand downwards and started to remove the boy's pants. He made quick work of that and soon, all of Misaki's clothes were lying in a messy pile on the floor. He returned to his love; he swapped around what he was doing to the nipples and did it, earning more moans and gasps from the boy before moving down his body, kissing down his stomach before coming to stop at Misaki's lower regions.

"Misaki...you're so beautiful~" Akihiko whispered, licking his lips.

"S-Shut up!" Misaki blushed in embarrassment.

Akihiko chuckled softly and took Misaki's erection into his large, cold hands. He licked it skillfully then took into his mouth and started to suck it hungrily. Misaki moaned and dug his hands into Akihiko's hair, pushing his head down, encouraging him to suck him harder, faster. "Ahhhh! Usagi-san! M-More! More please!" Misaki gasped desperately, his face flustered and filled with pleasure. Akihiko obeyed the boy and sucked him harder, the boy's cock completely in his mouth.

"Ahhhh...Ahhh, o-oh god! Shit!" Misaki gasped and threw his head back against the pillows, breathless and shivering in pleasure, tears in his eyes, his heart racing. A couple of minutes later, as Akihiko continued to suck him, it was too much and he came, screaming Akihiko's name.

Akihiko licked his fingers clean of Misaki's cum, not wasting even one drop, as if it was the sweetest of honeys. Then he moved back up the boy's body and put his fingers in front of the boy's parted lips, "Suck it"

Misaki's heart skipped a beat, knowing what was coming next. He swallowed nervously and, with his green, pleasure-filled eyes on Akihiko, determined yet still nervous, he grabbed Akihiko's hand and licked those fingers offered to him. When they were slick and wet with his saliva, Akihiko ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair and lovingly kissed his forehead, "Are you ready?"

Misaki didn't really think he'll ever be ready for this sort of thing, but he nodded his head anyway. Akihiko smiled, "I love you, Misaki" then made Misaki go onto his stomach. Behind Misaki, he spread Misaki's cheeks and thrusted his fingers slowly into Misaki's hole, preparing him for something bigger. Immediately, Misaki felt intense pain, and he bit his lower lip until it bled, biting back a scream and he gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white. It was only when he felt the tip of Akihiko's member poke at his entrance did the loudest of pained screams come bursting from his lips.

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shhhh...Misaki, it'll be ok" Akihiko whispered soothingly and reached between their bodies and grabbed onto Misaki's abandoned cock manhood and started pumping him, in some way of distracting him from the pain. Slowly, Akihiko started thrusting in and out of his beloved's body, again and again and again, slamming into him and pounding him into the mattress. Misaki's thunderous screams of pleasure and pain filled the room. It was like music to Akihiko's ears.

"Ahhhh...Ahhhhh!Ahhhhh!U-U-Usagi-san!Usagi-san!"

Akihiko planted kisses onto the boy's back and licked his ear, "How are you doing? Does it hurt, my love? Do you want me to go slower?"

Misaki shook his head, biting back a sob, "N-No, it...it's ok! Go faster! Harder!"

Akihiko was surprised at this but smirked and obeyed. "As you wish" he said and planted kisses on the boy's neck. He quickened the pace of pumping Misaki's cock and thrusted into him harder, faster.

"AHHHH!"

"Shit, Misaki...I love you so much" Akihiko murmured into his lover's ear.

Panting, the boy replied breathlessly, "U-Usagi...-san, I...I love you too!"

Akihiko grinned and continued fucking Misaki for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

In the morning, Misaki was in pain all over. He groaned, blushing in embarrassment as the night's events came back to him. He rolled over and was face-to-face with a smirking naked man, no frog in sight. "U-Usagi-san What...but... I-I haven't even kissed you yet!" Misaki said, staring at him in disbelief.

"Oh? So you would like to kiss me, Misaki?" Akihiko chuckled softly and pulled Misaki closer, capturing his lips. Misaki blushed even more and he struggled.

"N-No! Not at all, you pervert! I just meant...well, you're not a frog anymore! I didn't have to kiss you, you're already human!" Misaki managed, pushing him away.

"Well, Aikawa must have been telling the truth then. Sex really does cure the spell" Akihiko replied.

Misaki face went red completely at the S word and he sat up. He laughed nervously and avoided eye contact, "W-Well, that's good..." then muttered quietly to himself, "...I think"

Akihiko watched his love from where he sat. This boy was beautiful and kind and selfless...and oh so many wonderful things. And he belonged to him, none else. And now that he could enjoy being with this prince without the whole frog thing interfering...well, it just made him so much happier. And right now, all he wanted was to have another round of what they did last night.

Akihiko smirked and leaned closer to the boy, whispering into his ear seductively, "Want to do it again?"

Misaki's heart skipped a beat, and suddenly tried crawling off the bed, abruptly changing the subject, "WAAH! I...I-I'm hungry! Are you hungry? I'll make breakfast!" but Akihiko just grabbed him by the ankles and pinned him down to the bed, making love to him all over again in the human body he was born with.

I think I liked him better as a frog! Change him back, Aikawa-saaaan!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

It was getting late, around lunchtime, and they were still doing it...until Aikawa burst through the door and literally dragged Akihiko away with her so they could start getting him back to work. Misaki sighed in relief but at the same time, he felt a bit disappointed.

W-What? No! Aikawa-san saved me! Usagi-san such is a pervert, he shouldn't be doing that kind of stuff! Misaki thought in denial, shaking his head with a blush on his face.

Then he had a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast. He stared towards the couch, at his irritated lover and the work-obsessed witch. He smiled and said to himself, "Well...at least he's keeping his part of the deal. That's good to see." He cleared his throat, "Aikawa-san, Usagi-san, do you want some coffee?"

"Oooooh, yes please! Make mine with tons of sugar!" Aikawa said brightly.

"Make mine a-"

Aikawa slapped him slightly, "Pay attention!"

"But Misaki just asked-"

"I don't care! I finally get you to work again! I'm going to work you to the grave! Don't you dare rest those fingers until that manuscript is perfect, got it?" Aikawa said sternly.

When the coffee was done, he went over and gave Akihiko and Aikawa their coffee. "Enjoy your coffee, guys. Breakfast will be done in half an hour...Aikawa-san, would you like to join us?"

"No, Misaki. I'm eating the first meal being back in my body with noone else but you. Do I make myself clear?" Akihiko said firmly and he glared angrily at Aikawa as if to say, 'if you dare to sit down at that table with us, I'll kill you and make it look like an accident'

Aikawa was unfazed by this death glare and she slapped him again, "If you have enough time to glare at me and mentally send death threats then you are clearly not working hard enough! Type you good-for-nothing writer, type!"

Akihiko groaned and obeyed her, starting to type on his laptop. Misaki laughed nervously. He looks really down...he's working hard (I think), maybe I should cheer him up...

Misaki smiled, "Usagi-san?"

"What is it, Misaki?" Akihiko asked, looking up to look at him. The boy gave him a brief but loving kiss on the lips, taking the older man by surprise.

"Work hard, Usagi-san~" Misaki said, smiling at the writer. Then he walked away and back into the kitchen.

Akihiko, now wide awake and heart beating very quickly with happiness and surprise at Misaki's little kiss, had his eyes following the boy's every movement. He wanted to go into the kitchen and touch him, repay him for that one loving gesture- but Aikawa was here right beside him, watching him like a hawk and he was a tiny bit afraid of her. So, instead, he dove into his work and typed like a manic, inspired.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Breakfast's ready! Come and eat, Usagi-san!" Misaki called out half an hour later.

The writer saved his work then looked at Aikawa, as if asking for permission. She sighed, "Fine You may go; I am happy with your progress so far, keep up the good work and hand it to me as soon as you can"

"I will. Thank you Aikawa" Akihiko said gratefully and he rushed over and sat at the table and started eating.

Aikawa smiled and packed her things, "Misaki, you're a good influence on him! Don't leave his side for even a minute!"

"W-What?" Misaki said, blushing. Akihiko smirked and leaned forwards, capturing his lips in a kiss. "You heard her; don't you dare leave my side, Misaki"

"S-S-S-Shut up! I'll do what I want!" Misaki said, blushing furiously. Misaki quickly ate his breakfast, staring down at his food, his heart racing. Akihiko chuckled softly and did the same.

Aikawa giggled, "See you later, guys" then she left, leaving them alone.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX X XXXXXX

After the table was cleared and the dishes were done, Misaki was getting ready for school, "Well, I'm going to university, see you later"

Akihiko frowned, "What, Why can't you stay home all day with me? Since when do you go to University?"

"Nii-chan thinks I should be independent instead of just relying on money all the time, so he enrolled me into University" Misaki explained and he added with a blush, "And as if I'd ever stay home with you all day, you'll just spend all that time doing weird things to me!"

"All the more reason for you to stay home" Akihiko said with an evil smirk.

"N...N-No way!" Misaki said. He hastily put his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the door. Akihiko sighed, bored now. He sat back at his laptop and went back to typing the BL. In addition, by the time Misaki came back home, he finished writing the entire book.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Merely a couple of weeks passed and before you know it, Akihiko was back on the best seller list, writing BL novels about his love-life, much to Misaki's anger. Getting his career back-on-track came very easily to him- of course it did. He could do anything he wanted, he was the great Akihiko Usami, and there was nothing he could not do.

And Misaki was going to University and even though he was pretty sure he was doing badly at his schoolwork and there was this one teacher who was always throwing stuff and yelling at him, he was having fun at school and he even met some friends so that was really awesome. To him, anyway. However, as for Akihiko, he hated it.

Akihiko was driving Misaki home from school and Misaki was talking to him about his supposedly best friend. "Usagi-san! I got a best friend at school! He's so awesome, he's president of this club and he has this really awesome job! His name is Sumi and he said that-"

"Don't hang out with him" Akihiko said immediately.

Misaki blinked then glared at him, "Why can't I?"

"Because I said so" Akihiko said vaguely.

"What? What's with that? He's really nice to me!"

"That's exactly why you can't hang out with him!" Akihiko growled.

"I don't get it" Misaki said in confusion, "Um...Well, anyway, he's nice to me, I like him and we're going to be friends, so there!"

Misaki kept on talking about this best friend of his and Akihiko gritted his teeth, gripping the steering wheel tightly in his hands, fuming with jealously. He had not met the Sumi his Misaki was so fond of and already Akihiko hated him.

When they got back inside the penthouse, Akihiko pushed Misaki against the closed door, and kissed him. "MMph!" Misaki struggled against the kiss and tried to push him away, but Akihiko just tightened his hold on him and kissed him harder. He forced his tongue into the boy's mouth and tasted his warm caverns. Only he could do this, only he could kiss Misaki and touch him like this. He would not let anyone else to touch even a hair on this boy's head.

When he pulled away, Misaki was out of breath. Red faced, Misaki glared at him, "W-What are you doing? Why'd you do that?" but he faltered under the very serious look Akihiko was giving him.

The writer licked his neck and sucked his neck , making the boy moan. He sucked there until he left a hickey then he bit Misaki's ear and whispered, "You belong to me. Noone else is allowed to have you, Misaki. Not now, not ever...understand me?"

"W-What...Shut up! Don't treat me like a thing!" Misaki said angrily.

"I'm not, but you're mine. We are getting married, remember?" Akihiko reminded.

"Y-Yeah, but...but that doesn't mean I can't have friends!" Misaki replied.

"But I don't want those 'friends' to take you away from me!" Akihiko growled angrily, "You belong to me, for the rest of your life!"

"W-What? Don't be so-" Akihiko tried another approach. He started getting something out of his pocket, a small red box. Misaki's eyes widened in surprise, "What's that?"

"Something that will prove that you belong to me" Akihiko replied. He opened the box and inside sat a gold ring. Misaki felt his anger fade away into nothing as he stared at it. He blushed. It was gold and all around it was engraved with beautiful writing.

To Misaki, my beautiful prince; we will never live happily ever after, because our love will never end.

Tears filled Misaki's eyes, "Wow...what you wrote here is so lame...stupid Usagi-san..."

"What? Then I'll exchange it immediately! What would you rather it say?" Akihiko said immediately. He took the ring and made for the door.

Misaki quickly grabbed his arm, "D-Don't do that, it's fine the way it is! I want this ring! Don't go to anymore trouble, just for me... I'm not worth it!"

Akihiko stopped and turned around, smiling, "You're right. You're worth so much more"

Misaki's heart skipped a beat and he stared down at his feet, a bit nervous, "I...I...um...whatever, will you...just put it on me already?"

Akihiko chuckled softly, "You're so adorable." He got down on one knee and put slowly slipped the ring onto Misaki's finger, "I got it made just a day after I returned permanently to my own body. I couldn't wait any longer to make you mine. I love you. I will always love you" he kissed Misaki's hand, right on the ring.

Misaki swallowed nervously, "U-Usagi-san..."

Smiling, still on one knee, Akihiko continued, "Please never take it off. That way, everyone will know that you are already taken"

Something clicked inside Misaki's head, "AH! I'm supposed to angry at you! You made me forget! Dammit, how dare you be romantic, you stupid asshole!"

Akihiko smirked and ruffled his hair, "I'm sorry. Hey, introduce me to that Sumi guy"

Misaki brightened up again, "Oh, so you're giving him a chance, after all? Good, you're going to like him, he's really great!"

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

But the next day, as soon as Misaki led Akihiko to his friend, it turned out to be somewhat different to what Misaki wanted.

"My name is Akihiko Usami, a prince from another country" Akihiko introduced then he suddenly grabbed Misaki's hand and raised it high into the air, but not so high that the guy would not be able to miss the very expensive gold ring on Misaki's finger, "And this belongs to me! Misaki Takahashi is MY fiancé, got it? He's MY property! No one else's! Hands off!"

Akihiko then finished with a death glare while Sumi just smirked, "Ah, I see. Thank you for informing me. It's a pleasure to meet you Usami-san."

"Good. Make sure you don't touch him. I'll be keeping a close eye on you" then he walked away and got in his red shiny sports car and drove away.

Sumi chuckled softly, "He seems nice. Can I have him?"

"W-What?" Misaki said in shock, glowing red in embarrassment from everything that just happened.

"Just joking! Come on, let's get to class!" Sumi said. Little did stupid, cute little Misaki know that SUmi was NOT joking at all.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

In class, Sumi was staring at Misaki with a big smirk on his face, "So...you're getting married, Misaki?"

Misaki blushed, no use hiding it now that Akihiko had brought it into the open like that, "Y-Yeah"

"Hmmm...do you love him?" Sumi asked.

Misaki's heart skipped a beat and turned his head, looking the other way, blushing furiously, "U-Um...sure, of course I do! I'm marrying him, aren't I?"

"And he obviously thinks the world of you. Hmmm, that is very troublesome..."Sumi said thoughtfully.

Misaki blinked in surprise, "Troublesome? Why?"

"No reason. Tell me something else, is your relationship stable?" Sumi continued.

"W-What do you mean?" Misaki asked, shocked.

Sumi smirked, knowing he hit a nerve, Misaki was an idiot and would believe anything he told him, "Well, marriage is a big step. If you rush into it, it won't last long"

Misaki swallowed nervously and stared down at his finger, playing with the ring. "So...y-you think we should hold it off until we know each other better?"

"Definitely" Sumi replied. Misaki stared at him, a scared look on his face, almost at the verge of tears. "But hey, your relationship is none of my business go and do what you want!"

Misaki's heart was racing, he squeezed his eyes shut, tears falling down his face, I...I knew we were rushing into everything too fast! What am I suppose to do?

The rest of the class time, more books than usual were thrown at him and he was shouted at a lot more too, he couldn't really concentrate as his head was full of doubts and fears.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Misaki ate lunch with Sumi quietly, lost in his own thoughts. Sumi smirked, proud at his accomplishment. Happily, he continued prying information out of the boy, "I was wondering, how you two met?"

Misaki looked up at him, "I...I met him at a pond under a tree. It was behind my house and I was about to leave when he stopped me-"

"And did what?" Sumi asked.

Misaki blushed and stared down at his food again, "He...asked me to kiss him"

"Oh really? See? You are going too fast! You shouldn't marry him at all!"

Once again, tears rolled down Misaki's cheeks but Sumi didn't look sorry or worried in the slightest, "Aww, don't cry! I'm sure he wouldn't mind!"

Misaki kept crying, "I...I'm going to go to the bathroom, be right back!" Misaki cried and ran off. Sumi smirked, happy with himself and continued eating. Misaki didn't go to the bathroom like he said but went home.

If it's true, I must be causing Usagi-san a lot of trouble! I better call it off before something bad happens!

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Welcome home, Misaki" Akihiko said from the couch, a book in his hand.

Misaki forced a smile, "Thankyou Usagi-san. How was your day?"

"Terrible. I missed my Misaki" Akihiko said.

Misaki rolled his eyes and walked in, putting his bag to the floor. He sat on the couch. Smirking, Akihiko grabbed Misaki's chin, pulling him into a kiss. Then, not letting go of the kiss, he pushed him down onto the couch and straddled his hips. Misaki stared up at him, tears in his eyes.

I have to tell him...

Misaki broke the kiss and said, "U-Usagi-san, I...I need to tell you something"

"Go ahead" Akihiko said, showering the boy's face, cheeks and neck with kisses, his hands already unbuttoning Misaki's shirt.

"I...I think...I think that we should..." he started, but he couldn't do it. He turned his head to the side, tears rolling down his face, "N-Never mind, it's not important"

"Alright then, whatever you say" the man started kissing down his chest, "I love you so much, Misaki"

"I...I l-love you too"

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

He knew he had to say it but every time he saw Akihiko's face, he immediately teared up and couldn't do it. So he ended up just avoiding him, he avoided him for a couple of days until it soon passed into 2 weeks...But Akihiko was no fool. The writer was smart and caught on quickly. "Misaki, are you avoiding me?" the man asked him one day.

Misaki's eyes widened as he did the dishes, his heart skipped a beat. "U-Um...no, of course not. What are you even talking about?" he laughed nervously.

"We haven't been spending much time together anymore...and when we do, you feel distant" Akihiko frowned, "Is something bothering you, Misaki? If there is, I want you to tell me right now"

"N-Nothing's bothering me, don't worry" Misaki lied. He added hastily, "Oh, look at the time, I better do my homework!" then he ran upstairs without even finishing the dishes.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXX

The next day before he had the chance to go to school, Akihiko grabbed him and pushed him against the door, "I know you're avoiding me, Misaki! Tell me why!"

"I...I'm not, you're just imagining it. Let me go so I can go to school"

Akihiko narrowed his eyes angrily and tightened his grip on Misaki, "You can go after you tell me!"

"B-But-"

"NOW MISAKI!"

I have no choice... Misaki thought in defeat and he bowed his head, his hair covering his face, "U-Usagi-san...I think...maybe we shouldn't get married"

Akihiko's eyes widened in shock, "What?" Akihiko stared at him for a long moment, "Is that really what you think?" "Y...Y-Yes" Misaki said.

Akihiko glared at him, "Are you having second thoughts? Are you saying you don't want to be with me?" he let go of the boy and stepped back. He stared in shock, not really knowing what to think, and then he said very seriously, "Then take off the ring!"

"W-What?" Misaki looked up at him in disbelief.

H-How...can he ask that?

"I said take off the ring!" Akihiko ordered. "And don't say you don't want to just because it's pretty! That ring is a promise of my love for you! It means something!"

Misaki stared at him, shocked, then he stared down at the ring and tears filled his eyes. Shaking, he slowly tried to remove it from his finger, but he ended up falling to the floor, sobbing like a child. His tears fell down his face all messy and wet and they just wouldn't stop. "I...I...I can't do it! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I l-love you so much, please...please don't make me...nnngggh...WAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Akihiko let Misaki cry, just watching him. Then a smile appeared on the man's face and he sighed. Misaki felt his strong arms gently wrap around him. "Misaki..." he whispered and cupped Misaki's face in his hands and wiped his tears away with his thumbs, "I love you...this is about how fast we are going, isn't it? You're scared...Takahiro has given us his approval so there is no way I am not marrying my beautiful Misaki...but if you still think we are going too fast, we can postpone the wedding and we'll have it at a date that makes you feel most comfortable. I don't mind, I just want you to be happy. I want you to want to be with me" Tearful green eyes turned and looked at his lover, "U-Usagi-san..."

Akihiko smiled gently and took Misaki's hand in his and kissed his hand, right on the ring, "Keep the ring on though, for me. It will remind you that we are meant to be together." Misaki smiled tearfully and hugged Akihiko, burying his face into his chest. Akihiko held him tighter, stroking his hair, "I love you, Misaki"

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX'

When Misaki eventually went to school, Sumi was there. "So...did you call it off?"

"No. Usagi-san said we can take our time. He said that we can have it whenever I want, whatever makes me feel comfortable," Misaki said happily.

"Oh...well, that's great! Good for you!" but he was really thinking 'shit, they didn't break up? That sucks... Oh well, better luck next time!'


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Many other times, Sumi tried again and again to split up the cute couple but all his attempts failed, despite the fact that Misaki fell for every single one of them. Akihiko knew that the man was no good, he hated him and knew the man had ulterior motives and would hurt his beloved Misaki. Misaki was always talking about him and was always hanging out with him. Akihiko didn't like it at all. He tried again and again to convince Misaki that his friend shouldn't be trusted but Misaki was an idiot and did not listen to reason. So, no matter how busy he was, Akihiko picked Misaki up and from school every single day. And whenever he did, there was Sumi to greet him. That is why Akihiko couldn't let his guard down; Akihiko couldn't let Misaki out of his sight, in fear of losing him. He loved that boy so much, more than anything in this world. Misaki does not need anyone else but him. Akihiko and Misaki only need each other, the rest of the people in the world do not matter- if only the boy himself too saw things that way, and then everything would be perfect.

"Hey, Usagi-san? I am going to go to Sumi's place and watch some movies," Misaki said innocently one day.

"What, No, you're not!" Akihiko growled and grabbed Misaki's arm, stopping him. He pulled Misaki into his arms, wrapping his arms around the boy's body, "You're not going anywhere, and you're staying here with me"

"What, Why should I do that? I want to hang out with senpai!" the boy whined, struggling, "Usagi-san, let me go!"

"I'm your lover and your fiancé, you should want to spend time with me a thousand times more than anyone else. Watch movies with me instead" Akihiko said firmly.

"What?" Misaki said and he checked his watch; there was still plenty of time left in the day, he could probably do both if he wanted to, "Fine, ok. What do you want to watch?"

Akihiko smiled and took Misaki over to the couch and put on some random chick flick. He held him on his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. Misaki started to watch the movie. It bored the crap out of Akihiko since it had neither hot man sex nor teddy bears in it, but it didn't matter because Misaki loved them and that was all that mattered. He would do anything just to make Misaki happy.

But eventually, Akihiko ended up falling asleep. And when he woke up, Misaki was gone. "Misaki?" He looked around and saw a note on the coffee table in front of him. He picked it up and read it:

Gone to senpai's. Don't worry, I'll be back before dinner time.  
>-Love Misaki<p>

"DAMMNIT!" Akihiko growled and ripped the paper into tiny bits.

Why? Why couldn't you have stayed here with ME? What's so great hanging out with that asshole, huh?

For a few seconds, he made a mess out of the kitchen, out of pure anger and frustration. Then at the end of it, he sighed and went to do something else.

"Wow! I've never seen this movie before! Thanks senpai!" Misaki said excitedly.

Sumi laughed, "You're welcome. Just shut up and watch the movie, ok?"

"Ok!"

They started watching the movie. It was good. After the movie, they turned off the TV for a while and drank some sake. This was actually part of Sumi's plan to find out more about Akihiko; make Misaki so drunk that he would come clean about anything asked of him. "Hey, we're always talking about Usami-san but you never tell me any of his dirty secrets! Come on, dish it out!"

"W-What? I don't know..." but when he was given some more sake "Welll...ok!"

As he drank sa'ke, he talked a lot more, but all that he said was only stuff that Sumi had already found out and after a certain point, Misaki was so drunk that he was basically just repeating everything he had already told him- sadly, his great plan to win Akihiko Usami was failing...again.

He threw Sumi onto the floor and kicked him, "Tell me! What did you do to MY Misaki? Did you fuck him?"

Sumi laughed, "As if I'd ever touch someone like him, all we did was watch a movie and drink sa'ke and talk...about you"

Akihiko almost wanted to demand what Misaki said about him but resisted the urge and slid the traditional Japanese door aside, revealing his beautiful Misaki, sleeping soundly on the floor. Akihiko sighed, he scooped Misaki up and into his arms then carried him bridal style out of the apartment. He gave Sumi a dirty look before going out the door

When they got back home, Akihiko put Misaki into his bed and stared at him; Misaki looked very vulnerable, there was a cute flustered look on his face, all drunk, and he was drooling. He was too cute to resist; Akihiko got on top of him and kissed those parted lips.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The next day, Akihiko just lost it; last night was the last straw, he couldn't take it anymore. He dropped Misaki off to school and there was Sumi again, hanging off his Misaki, pretending to be his friend, using him to get his hands on Akihiko Usami. When Sumi caught Akihiko's gaze, he smirked and gave him a look. Akihiko got a disgusted feeling inside and drove off immediately. He couldn't take it anymore, he just couldn't. He was not a patient man and he got jealous very easily. And he hated Sumi more than he ever thought he could hate anyone. So it shouldn't surprise you what happened next. He got out his cell phone and gave Aikawa a call, "Aikawa, I need your help to exterminate a pest"

"What?"

"If you don't help me, I'll just kill him myself! And trust me, you won't want that! Unless you want me to write novels within a jail cell!" Akihiko growled. "WHAT? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" she sighed after a few strained moments, "Well... fine, I'll come over, but when I do, you better have the manuscript ready for me! And you better explain everything to me!" Then the witch/editor hung up. Akihiko smirked and went to work on his deadline until it was time for her to arrive.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"Hello sensei, do you have the manuscri-" Akihiko thrust the thick wad of smut to her chest. The woman looked through it, gave a squeal and, apparently satisfied, put it into her bag then walked in. Aikawa made the both of them coffee then they sat down in the opposite chairs from each other. Akihiko waited patiently while Aikawa drank her coffee and sighed, "So...what kind of pest are we talking about?"

"Sumi Keiichi. He's a university student, my Misaki's friend" Akihiko growled and a dark aura emitted from him, only growing more terrifying with each word that fell from his lips, "But in reality, he is not Misaki's friend but an evil, selfish, manipulative asshole who is deliberately interfering with our relationship. With your help, I would like him to be wiped off the face of the earth. Destroyed, Eliminated. Completely and utterly-"

"You want me to murder someone Sensei!" Aikawa said in horror.

"Don't worry, he deserves it" Akihiko assured her.

"I'm afraid I can't help you; do you realize how much trouble I could get into" Aikawa sighed, shaking her head, "I'm sorry, do your own dirty work!"

"Don't hold back on me! You must help me dispose of this disgusting person! Aikawa, you don't even have to kill him! Just let me do it! But you have to help me with the rest!"

"Is he really that bad? Maybe you're overreacting and he's really just-"

"Misaki is all mines and I don't want anyone to take him from me! Ever! I will not take any chances! I will not risk losing my Misaki! Help me, witch, or get out of my sight!" Akihiko yelled.

Aikawa stared at him in shock. After a few moments of silence, the man sighed in frustration and got out a cigarette and started to smoke. "Aikawa, please, help me...I...I need you..."

Aikawa's eyes widened, "S-Sensei-"

"Will you help me or not?" Akihiko growled impatiently.

He must be desperate if he is able to say 'I need you' to a woman. Aikawa smiled and said, "Ok, I will help you, Usami-sensei, what did you have in mind?"

Akihiko smiled in relief and said, "Thank you. I need to dispose of him, I'd do it myself...but I'm pretty sure that the things I want to do to him would either get me arrested or make Misaki hate me and leave me. I can't let any of those things happen, it's not an option. There's where you come in"

"What do you want me to do?" Aikawa asked.

Akihiko thought for a moment then exhaled a lot of smoke and admitted, "I don't know. Turn him into something really ugly, like what you did to me. Except make it a thousand times worse than that"

"Then what?"

"I'll squish him like the disgusting pest that he is" Akihiko promised darkly.

"Oh ok...and what kind of animal did you have in mind?" Aikawa asked.

"I don't know, you think of something" Akihiko said unhelpfully and continued to smoke his cancer stick.

Aikawa twitched angrily, "Why you annoying, lazy little..." she sighed and drank some more of her coffee, thinking. They both sat there quietly for a long moment, thinking. What could do they that will keep Akihiko out of jail and will not make Misaki hate him and want to leave him?

Suddenly, Aikawa's face lit up as she got an idea, "Ah! I know! First, find out what Misaki-kun is most afraid of!"

"He is afraid of living without me, of course!" Akihiko said automatically.

Aikawa giggled, "Sensei, although that wishful thinking is wonderful, please find out what his real fear is." Akihiko sulked at her mean words and got out his phone and texted his love.

'Hello Misaki. '

He waited for an answer and he got no reply so he texted again.

'What r u doing? '

No answer so again, he texted.

'R u thinking of me? '

Nothing so then he texted.

' Well, I'm thinking of u & I miss you sooooo much. I want 2 hear ur sexy voice, Misaki, I want 2 hear it scream out my name as I touch u all over until u cum & can barely move. '

A minute later, Misaki screamed into the phone, "STOP SENDING ME ALL THESE TEXTS, YOU PERVERT! I'M HAVING LUNCH WITH SENPAI AND YOU ARE BEING VERY ANNOYING! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW, DAMMNIT!"

Akihiko growled angrily as he heard that. He decided to stop playing with his beloved and get things over with. "Tell me what you are afraid of! You HAVE to tell me or else!"

"W-What?" Misaki said in the background "Sorry, senpai, I think I have to take this". The boy obviously was walking away from wherever he was then later; he continued their conversation, "Why do you want to know what I'm afraid of? So you can use it against me Or else what?"

Akihiko was much calmer now, knowing that Misaki was not near Sumi anymore. "Why would I use it against you? I love my Misaki, my only wish is to find out what he fears so I can protect him effectively from it"

"I'm scared of being fucked by you" Misaki answered angrily.

Akihiko smirked and chuckled softly, "No, you don't, you love it when I touch you. But anyway, what I meant was, are you scared of any animals?"

"Huh, Of course not. If I was, do you really think I'd be friends with a frog?" Misaki paused then added, "Oh, but there are some I don't like, like the scary ones like spiders, snakes, and...Especially," he shuddered with disgust, "Cockroaches'...!"

Akihiko snorted, "Why?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY? THEY GET INTO YOUR FOOD AND MAKE YOU SICK! THEY'RE FILTHY DISGUSTING THINGS USAGI-SAN! NAME ONE GOOD THING ABOUT THEM!"

"Fine, fine, they're bad. Thank you for telling me" Akihiko said.

Misaki huffed angrily, "Was that all you wanted?"

"Yes, thank you, Misaki. I Hope you are doing well in your classes today, I will see you soon. Good bye, my love" Akihiko was about to hang up when Misaki stopped him.

"WAIT! Don't hang up yet!"

Akihiko smirked, "Yes?"

"W-W-W...What are you afraid of?"

Akihiko smiled, happy that Misaki wanted to learn more about him. He said seriously, "A world without Misaki"

He could already tell that Misaki was blushing up a storm at his words, "...I-I-Idiot..." Akihiko smiled gently, "I love you. I will see you when you get home"

"B-B-Bye"

Then Akihiko hung up. "Well?" Aikawa asked impatiently.

"He's afraid of cockroaches" Akihiko answered.

"Cockroaches?" Aikawa asked and Akihiko nodded. Aikawa smiled, "Ok!"

She snapped her fingers then a glass vial with some red stuff appeared in her hand. It had a picture of a cockroach on the label. "Invite him into your house-"

"WHAT?"

"And make him drink this extract of cockroach. Then spend some time with Sumi-"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"Until the transformation is complete then all you have to do is wait for Misaki to see Sumi and for his adorable terrified little scream. Then you can squish Sumi and be Misaki's hero!"

Akihiko gave the plan some thought. "Why can't we do it the way you turned me into a frog?"

"Because I don't feel like it. My power is running low at the moment, so we have to use a potion."

He stared at the vial, frowning. "Are you sure this will work?"

"It's my plan. Of course it will work"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

A girlish scream sounded through the massive penthouse that housed two princes. "AHHHHH! A COCKROACH!" the boy's heart was pounding against his chest, tears in his eyes as he stared at the huge disgusting cockroach, frozen in fear.

"Never fear, my darling, I'll save you!" Akihiko said and walked forwards and crushed the bug. Akihiko smirked then look at Misaki, "There, he's dead."

"O-Oh my god Thank you so much! You're my hero!" Misaki ran into his arms and kissed him, "I'm so happy you were here to save me! Please, take my body as a reward!"

Akihiko smirked and snaked his hand into Misaki's pants, showering kisses on the boy's neck. He began to pump Misaki's manhood.

"Ah...U-Usagi-saaan" Misaki moaned.

"Misaki~" Akihiko licked the boy's neck, "I love you"

"I... l-love you too..."

Akihiko sped up his pace. Misaki moaned as the man touched him, making pleasurable tingling sensations in his neither regions.

Misaki cupped the man's face and pressed his lips against the older male's, kissing him. Akihiko kissed him back, devouring his lips eagerly. They kissed and kissed, it was a never ending battle of tongue and saliva...Misaki let go of the kiss and looked into his eyes, his emerald green eyes filled with passion and desire, "U-Usagi-san...wake up"

Akihiko chuckled softly, "What?"

Misaki moved his lips closer to the man's ear, licked it seductively then screamed, "I SAID WAKE UP, YOU PERVERT!"

Akihiko fell out of bed, his eyes wide in shock from the sudden wake up call. He blinked and stared up at an angry Misaki who was standing over him with his hands on his hips. "Geez How long are you going to sleep in? You've been sleeping all day, don't you have work to do?"

"Don't you have school?" Akihiko countered tiredly.

"No! I have the day off! Now get out of bed before I throw a bucket of water on you!" Misaki said in annoyance and left the room. Akihiko smirked and started getting dressed. Then, yawning, he walked downstairs and saw Misaki doing housework- right now, dusting.

Akihiko stared lustfully and licked his lips as Misaki did this task- it was a very sexy sight, all that was missing was a skimpy maid outfit. Silently, he crept behind the boy, just as he was on his tippy toes trying to reach something up high, and rubbed his ass. Misaki screamed like a girl and spun around, glaring at him and blushing furiously. "D-D-Don't do that, you pervert! Don't suddenly sexually harass me; can't you see I'm busy actually doing something useful?"

The smirk was not wiped from Akihiko's face. "I had a dream, want to hear it?"

"I-I don't think I do" Misaki said, going to dust something else because he was obviously going to be attacked further if he were to stay in that spot. But Akihiko simply followed him where-ever he went.

"You were in it" Akihiko added.

Misaki dropped the duster completely, "You know what, I've done enough housework, I think I'm going to take a bath. Away from you"

Akihiko's smirk grew wider and continued to follow the younger man. "You were my helpless damsel in distress and I was your hero...you were screaming for my help and then as a reward, you offered me your body"

"Knew I didn't want to know what it was" Misaki muttered angrily, blushing furiously. He said louder, "I said I'm going to take a bath, stop being a pervert and go away!"

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something. I've decided that maybe we should have your Sumi friend over. I'm being too harsh; I should give him a chance. Invite him over and let me spend some time with him for a little while"

Misaki stopped and stared at him, "Really? You really want to?"

Actually, I'd rather hang myself Akihiko thought to himself but forced a smile, "Yes. Your friends are my friends. So invite him over for tomorrow. We'll even have dinner together; just the three of us sounds fun?"

Misaki's eyes sparkled and he smiled happily, "Yeah that sounds fun! I'll ring him up right now!"

It took all of his self-control not to stop Misaki from making that call. He decided to go to the store to buy cockroach traps and a fresh pack of smokes. He was going to need them if he was going to hang out with someone as evil as Sumi Keiichii. And hopefully, his dream would become a reality.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"It's nice for you to invite me over, Usami-san" Sumi said, shaking Akihiko's hand and smiled.

It took all his self-control not to break the hand that was currently in his. Wearing a forced smile, he said, "Y-You're welcome. Misaki's friends are my friends. It's good to have you here."

Sumi smirked and leaned close to Akihiko's ear and whispered, "Came to your senses, did you? Too bad Misaki is here though. We could have some real fun if the idiot would just leave"

Akihiko snatched his hand away and stomped on Sumi's foot, "I'm in love with that idiot! He's not going anywhere!"

"Senpai, are you ok, you look like you're in pain! Did you hurt yourself?" Misaki said worriedly, fortunately missing Akihiko stomping on his friend's foot.

"I-I'm fine, Misaki" Sumi replied.

"Ok" Misaki shrugged then went away into the kitchen, "You guys can hang out for a while, and I'm going to start on dinner"

Akihiko glared furiously at him before going to sit down on the couch and turned on the TV. Sumi followed onto the couch and put his arm around Akihiko's shoulder, making sure they were so close their thighs were touching. Akihiko growled, his insides boiling with disgust, and he stood up again and said, "I'm going outside to smoke." But that failed to get rid of him, Sumi merely followed him.

Once outside, Akihiko lit the cigarette, put it into his mouth and started smoking, leaning back against the wall. Sumi was next to him, a big fat smirk on his face. A dark aura was emitting from the older male, he was really pissed off, anyone with a working brain would steer clear of him...but apparently, Sumi was a masochist.

I'm going through hell here...this had better work. He better be a cockroach AND DEAD before the end of the night...!

"Can I have one?" Sumi asked.

"No" Akihiko held onto his pack of smokes more tightly. It would've been cute, almost sexy, if Misaki tried smoking...but he was not about to share anything with this asshole of a senpai.

Sumi didn't mind. He stared inside at Misaki, who was busy cooking. Then he stared back at the boy's lover and smirked, "Misaki is busy. He's not looking here at all...wanna make out?"

"With him, yes. With you, never" Akihiko growled and threw his cigarette onto the ground, stepped on it and crushed it with his shoe. With more force than necessary.

"Didn't you just light that?" Sumi asked.

"I'm practicing" Akihiko replied.

"For what?" Sumi asked.

Akihiko smirked evilly and said, "Something that will make me very happy!"

Then he went back inside, leaving a confused Sumi behind. As soon as he was inside, he locked the door. He went towards Misaki and hugged him from behind, nuzzling his cheek, "How's dinner going? It smells delicious"

"Let him back in" Misaki ordered automatically.

"The door's unlocked" Akihiko said.

"No it's not. You locked it" Misaki said angrily.

"Did I? Must have been on accident" Akihiko shrugged.

"No, it was on purpose" Misaki argued.

"How do you know?" Akihiko asked.

"Which was it? Tell me the truth or no..."Misaki blushed as he said the next words, "no s-sex sex tonight"

A moment of silence, Akihiko swallowed nervously and reluctantly answered, "On purpose"

"USAGI-SAN YOU JERK!"

Knock knock...knock knock...knock knock...

Misaki glared at Akihiko. Akihiko sighed in annoyance, "Fine, fine, I'll let him in." Akihiko let the bastard in. Somehow, Sumi was still smirking. While Misaki wasn't looking, he kissed Akihiko on the cheek. Akihiko hurriedly pushed him away and went back to watching the TV.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour, guys" Misaki said with a smile but then it faded as he stared at the ten or so cockroach traps on the floor. He stared at it nervously then stared at Akihiko, "U-Usagi-san, what's with these traps? We...we don't have c-cockroaches, do we?"

No but we're going to.

"You said you were scared of cockroaches so I got some traps for you, just in case"

"R-Really?" Misaki refused to look at it again, scared that there might really be cockroaches. For the rest of the night until dinner, he was very very nervous.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

During dinner, Akihiko put the plan into action. "Here, Sumi, have some wine" he said, pouring Sumi a generous amount into his glass.

Sumi smirked, "Are you trying to get me drunk enough to seduce me, Usami-san?"

"Of course not, I'm just offering you a drink" Akihiko answered, glaring at him. Sumi chuckled softly and drank every drop of alcohol that was in his glass. Little did he know, Akihiko had slipped the cockroach potion into it

"Usagi-san, can I have some wine?" Misaki said hopefully.

Akihiko smirked and pecked him on the lips, "No. Enjoy your coke"

Misaki pouted and continued eating the dinner, blushing. Akihiko smirked and stared at the drunken Sumi, who was slowly losing his consciousness.

Only a matter of time.

Akihiko said, "Misaki, I want some ice cream. Go into the kitchen and get me some"

"What, can't you get it yourself?"

"But you're my cute little housewife, I want you to do it" Akihiko smirked.

"W-W-What did you just call me?" Misaki said angrily, blushing furiously but did what was told anyway. A second later, with a soft pop! Sumi turned into the biggest cockroach Akihiko had ever seen in his entire life. Sumi the cockroach fell off his chair and started wandering around in confusion.

"Ok, I've got the ice-"Misaki said as he turned to them again. He cut him himself off, frozen as a statue as he saw Sumi the cockroach. "AHHH A COCKROACH!" He screamed and dropped the bowls of ice cream, they shattered to the floor. He was suddenly on top of the counter, trembling in fear with tears in his eyes. Akihiko pretended to look surprised. "Eeeww, it's so disgusting! U-U-U-Usagi-san, kill it! What if it makes us sick? What if it crawls onto our faces and eats our skin? Save us, U-U-U-Usagi-san!"

Misaki burst out in tears, crying like a baby. Smirking, Akihiko stood up from the table, "Don't worry, I'll save you from the mean scary bug!"

Akihiko walked over to the cockroach and stomped onto it, hearing a satisfying crunch noise. Then he said, "Misaki, he's gone, he won't be able to hurt you"

Misaki stared at him incredibly and jumped down from the counter, throwing himself into Akihiko's arms, "Oh my god, you're my hero, I thought I was gonna die!"

Misaki hugged him tightly. Smirking, Akihiko returned the embrace, stroking his lover's hair, "Don't worry, you're safe now."

They stayed like that for a few minutes then Misaki, his face completely red, leaned up and kissed the man's lips. The he quickly buried his face into the man's chest and stuttered with embarrassment, "That's for saving me...A...A hero needs his reward...r-right?"

Just like my dream...!

"I think I'm going to need a bigger reward" Akihiko said.

Misaki pushed Akihiko away, "Oh no, you don't! One kiss is enough, I think!" laughing nervously, he made to walk away- but Akihiko just grabbed him and dragged him upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Misaki was now lying in Akihiko's arms, naked and tired after many hours of making love. He suddenly gasped and sat up "Oh my god, I completely forgot! Where did senpai go?"

"He left. He said to tell you he's leaving Japan and never coming back" Akihiko lied.

"W-What, Really Why Did I do something wrong?" Misaki said, tears in his eyes.

"Of course not, you're perfect" Akihiko sat up and hugged the boy, "You're too kind...and so cute...how could anyone ever hate someone like you?"

"Then...w-why would he leave without saying goodbye?" Misaki asked sadly.

"Well, I DID say he wasn't a good friend. You should have listened to me, Misaki"

"But...but..." tears flowed from the boy's eyes. He smiled sadly through his tears, "I'm so glad I met you. You're always looking out for me."

Akihiko smirked. The plan had gone perfectly. He had gotten rid of a pest that was trying to destroy everything he held dear...now that Sumi was gone, nothing could stop him from being so unbelievably happy.

"It's because I love you"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

6 months later and the relationship between the two princes had grown stronger and deeper. Everyone was starting to prepare for the biggest, most anticipated wedding in their kingdom, which would be talked about for years to come. Akihiko had hoped that through all of this planning for this magical day that he could always stay by Misaki's side and never leave... but King Takahiro seemed to have other ideas.

Akihiko was in his office, writing a novel, when he heard something suspicious.

"Ahhhhhh, that hurts! Stop it!"

"Shut up, you spoilt brat! Just fucking hold still and take it like a man!"

"B-But it hurts! I don't like it! OOWW! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow-"

Akihiko had heard enough; clearly his precious Misaki was being touched by another man! He threw the door open and charged downstairs to claim his property, "MISAKI BELONGS TO ME! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM OR I WILL...-" when he reached the large, spacious lounge room, he cut himself off as his eyes fell upon a different kind of scene than what he thought; his beautiful, tearful, half naked Misaki being fitted into a tight corset by Hiroki Kamijo, Akihiko's best friend who worked as Akihiko's personal tailor.

"U-Usagi-san, save me! Tell Kamijo-san I shouldn't have to wear this scary thing! It hurts so much, Usagi-san!"

"Why are you forcing my Misaki into a corset?" Akihiko asked, glaring at Hiroki with his arms folded against his chest.

"I'm fitting him for his wedding clothes, of course!" Hiroki snapped angrily and pulled at the corset, making it even tighter and making the poor boy cry.

"Can't that be done without the corset? I'm afraid I'm the only one allowed to cause Misaki's body so much pain" Akihiko said calmly, making Misaki and Hiroki blush.

"P-P-Pervert!" Misaki said angrily.

"W-W-W-Well...I am sorry, your royal pervertedness but after all the treats Aikawa-san has been giving this brat, he's put on a bit of weight. How else am I going to prepare the fitting of his wedding dress?"

"WHAT? THERE IS NO WAY I'M WEARING-" Hiroki pulled tighter at the strings of the painfully tight undergarment, "AHHHHHHHH!"

Akihiko smirked, his interest aroused, "Wedding dress?"

"Yes. Misaki is male so I think he should wear a tuxedo, but you are the biggest pervert I know so you probably won't think it's cute enough so..." Hiroki trailed off, blushing.

"Thank you, Hiroki, you are right, a dress is better" Akihiko said in approval.

"WHAT? NO, IT'S NOT!" Misaki screamed.

Akihiko chuckled softly and said, "Carry on" and he walked away.

"USAGI-SAN YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" he started struggling again, trying to escape so he could attack his fiancé.

"Stop struggling! I am about to start making this dress and if you don't stay perfectly still, I will stab your body with every single pin I have!"

Misaki did not make another sound or movement from then on.

XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Akihiko went out for a pack of smokes and came back to hear the phone ringing. He answered it, "Hello?"

"Ah! Usami-san! How are you? Are you treating my brother well?"

Akihiko chuckled softly, "Like my most precious treasure, your majesty. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Hmmm...Well...the thing is...I need Misaki to come back and live with me again"

The cigarette Akihiko had been smoking fell out of his parted lips in shock, his eyes wide and his heart racing. "Uh...T-Takahiro, why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not Everything is fine, you and Misaki are good together, and you make him very happy, Usami-san!"

Akihiko sighed in relief but he was still confused, "T-Then why would you ask me to leave his side? Why ask for such a horrible thing?"

Takahiro sighed, "Usami-san, you have your own kingdom and you are a writer on top of that...Misaki is still in College...add the planning of the wedding and-"

Akihiko frowned, "Takahiro, I turned down my right to the throne, I don't want it. And the writing is important, yes, but it's not like I'll be short on money anytime soon if I take a break" Akihiko sighed and sat down. "Misaki is everything to me. I'll make time for him. He comes first before everything else"

"U-Usami-san...wow...I'm so happy Misaki is marrying such a kind man like you...B-But um...t-that wasn't what I meant! If the both of you stay around each other so much, it will be bad for your relationship! Brides get very demanding and stressed out during this precious time...you need to give each other space or it won't work out!"

"Give each other space? Not a chance! I love Misaki; I need to always be together with him!"

"Usami-san, please! You have to do this! Just this once! Please, it will only be from tomorrow till the week of the wedding! Then when it is over, I promise you can have Misaki for as long as you want!"

"No way! That's a whole 2 months! I can't last that long without seeing him!"

"Come on! It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride, anyway!"

"That's only on the actual wedding day! And there's no bride, we're both grooms!" Akihiko said in frustration. "Takahiro, you don't understand; I need Misaki as much as I need the air in my lungs. I can't live without Misaki"

"Usami-san..." There was silence for a couple of minutes on both ends, then Takahiro sighed, "I didn't want to tell you this, I thought it might sound too selfish but...the real reason I want Misaki to come home...is because I miss him. For the first time in my life, I am without my baby brother, and soon he will become yours forever...I will admit I'm a little jealous"

"...I'm sorry."

"Usami-san, I kindly beg of you; please let Misaki live with me until the wedding. I want to be able to spend some time with him before he becomes a real man and accepts the responsibilities of married life. I want to spend time with him while he's still my innocent adorable, precious little brother"

Akihiko sighed, "Takahiro-"

"With Misaki gone for a bit, you will be able to concentrate on your work and have some time to yourself, there will be no distractions so planning the wedding will be a bit easier too...and Misaki will be able to have some more time with me! Everyone wins! So, please, let me have this time with my brother! I need this! Please!"

Akihiko smiled sadly; he had spent a lot of time with both brothers ever since becoming human again... he was now quite attached to both brothers, he didn't want to see Takahiro sad-

Misaki walked in wearing a wedding dress, blushing furiously with his eyes glued to the floor. "U-Usagi-san, Kamijo-san is finished with the...the wedding dress...h-he wants to know what you think of it..."

"He's finished already?"

"Y-Yeah, just get it over with so I can get out of this stupid thing!"

"Fine, ok" Akihiko said and, stopping the phone conversation for a moment, he turned his attention to his lover and immediately went hard.

The wedding dress Misaki was wearing was beautiful. It was made of beautiful white silk with fine lace over it that had flower patterns. The dress went down to the knee and had short, shoulder straps that hung loosely at Misaki's shoulders, slipping down a little, showing Misaki's beautiful creamy, soft shoulders. There was a veil over his head, white flowers in his chocolate hair.

"W-Well do...Do you like it?"

He's beautiful. He looks so beautiful...I can't believe I am about to give this up for 2 months...

Akihiko sighed, he didn't want to but he knew he had no choice. He said into the phone, "Ok. You win. But you must hand him back to me when it's time. Otherwise I'll come and take him back myself"

"REALLY THANKYOU SO MUCH!" then Takahiro hung up.

Akihiko smiled sadly and put the phone away. He stared at Misaki and let his eyes feast over this wonderful sight, "You look...so beautiful..."

"Ah...r-really?" Misaki was now even more embarrassed with Akihiko paying so much attention to him now, he tried leaving, "I'll g-go report that to Kamijo-san then-"

But he wasn't able to go even one step, Akihiko wrapped his arms around him, as tightly as he could. "No. Stay. Let me hold my sweet Misaki"

"B-But Usagi-san-"

Akihiko tightened his hold, stroking the boy's hair, "I love you so much, Misaki"

"U-Usagi-san..."Misaki swallowed nervously and returned the embrace, gripping a fistful of Akihiko's shirt. Akihiko smiled and buried his face into the crook of the boy's neck.

This is the last until a long time that I get to hold him...I have to make the most of it...

Hiroki came into the room, "What do you think of my masterpiece?"

Akihiko looked at his childhood friend, "It's perfect. How did you finish it so quickly?"

"Because I'm amazing, that's why. Did you really think something I made would be anything less of perfection?" Hiroki then left with a big smug smirk on his face, "I expect a big fat paycheck on my desk by Wednesday"

When he was out of the room, Misaki stuttered in embarrassment, blushing furiously, "I don't...look that great..."Akihiko smiled and cupped the boy's face, lovingly staring into his eyes, "Yes, you do. You are the most beautiful boy in the entire world"

"I...I'm not that special-

Akihiko chuckled softly and pressed his lips against his lover's sweetly. "Yes, you are" "I...I...I have to get out of dress otherwise I'll ruin it"

Akihiko smirked, "I'll help you out of it"

"NO THANKS!"

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Misaki lay in the man's arms as they rested from a long session of making love. Misaki was panting, trying to get his breath back. Akihiko was smiling sadly with his arms wrapped possessively around the boy. He sighed, "Misaki, you need to go to your brother's for a while" Misaki looked up at him, frowning, shock all over his face, "W...What?"

"I love you...but your brother loves you too and misses you. He wants you to live with him until the week of the wedding"

"Really? And...what do you want?" Misaki asked. Akihiko brushed some stray locks of hair out of the boy's eyes, "Misaki, I am going to marry you and make you mine forever but once that happens, your brother will probably see less and less of you. You should spend time with him while you still have the time to do so" Misaki's head bowed, smiling sadly, "I...I guess that sounds fair...are you sure you'll be able to manage without me...?"

"Of course. You don't need to worry about me" Akihiko said.

Misaki sighed, "I'll call you every day to make sure you're not dead"

Akihiko stared at Misaki and kissed him on the lips, "You better" Misaki hugged him. "Is it really what you want though?" Akihiko chuckled softly, "Don't worry. I might miss you...but as soon as get you back, I have you for the rest of your life. It'll be worth it." And with that word said, Akihiko claimed the boy's lips and pushed him back down on the bed, making love to him until morning.


	16. Chapter 16

A mere day later, the Takahashi servants appeared at the Usami residence, waiting to take Misaki to his family home.

Misaki had spent the entire day getting everything ready and now the couple had just finished eating dinner. Misaki was feeling very nervous, muttering under his breath, "L-Let me see... I'm all packed; I've informed the university...what else, um...um...hope I'm not forgetting anything...uh..."

And Akihiko was looking very depressed.

He couldn't believe Misaki was actually going to his brother's so soon. Takahiro sure wasn't wasting time, was he? Why? Why couldn't he see how much Akihiko needed this adorable, precious boy? Why did he have to be so selfish?

Akihiko shook his head of that thought, ashamed of himself. No, I'm the selfish one... he has a right to see Misaki, he's family...he's a doting, caring brother who feels like he is losing his one and only precious little brother...I...don't know what that is like, because my family are evil...but Misaki deserves to have a family who care about him...

"H-Hey, um...Usagi-san-", Misaki began and looked up. He cut himself off at the sad look that was on the man's face. Misaki didn't know what to say. He thought Akihiko was ok with everything...but now... it bothered the boy too, but it was only going to be 2 months...it wasn't that much of a big deal was it?

At least, that's what the boy tried to convince himself.

Suddenly, the door bell rang.

Misaki slipped away from the table-or at least tried to, for when he got up and turned to leave, a large, strong, trembling hand grabbed his hand and refused to let go. Misaki looked back and stared at the man. "U...U-Usagi-san?"

"Misaki, call me every single day! Tell me about your day, about your worries, and you must always end the call with an 'I love you' or an 'I miss you'. Understand?"

Misaki blinked, "Um...ok-"

"Please remember to eat healthy and brush after each meal. And remember, you belong to me, so if anyone tries to do anything to you, get your dear brother to kill them for me."

"Um, you better be joking about the last part-"

"And if you ever find yourself needing some special attention, call me. I'll gladly have phone sex with you anytime you need me"

Misaki suddenly tore himself out of Akihiko's grip, "No thanks! That won't be necessary! Stupid pervert!" Misaki stomped over to the door and greeted the 5 or six men at the door. "Ah! Why are there so many people here? Why does nii-chan have to be so overprotective? I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Forgive us, his majesty just wishes for you to be safe"

Misaki sighed, "Fine, whatever, just please pack my stuff into the car"

The men bowed and then went to fetch Misaki's stuff.

Suddenly, someone tapped Misaki on the shoulder, "Misaki..."

Misaki blinked in surprise and as soon as he turned around, a pair of warm lips met his own and started kissing him.

"Mmmph! U-Usagi-"

Akihiko slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth. He cupped the boy's face with his hands, capturing the boy's mouth in a desperate, passionate kiss. His tongue explored every inch of his mouth, dancing, playing with the boy's tongue. He kissed the boy so hard, he could hardly breathe and when he finally let go, a string of saliva escaped their lips and Misaki was panting and completely red.

"U-Usagi-...san..."

Akihiko licked the boy's lips then, once more , plunged his tongue into the depths of the boy's mouth. Misaki wrapped his arms around the man, trying his best to kiss back. As he did, tears fell down his cheeks.

A few moments later, someone cleared their throat. "I am sorry, Takahashi-sama, Usami-san, but we must be leaving now"

"U-Um, yes, sorry!" Misaki said, hastily pulling out of the kiss and blushing madly. Akihiko smiled gently and wiped the tears from the boy's eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so fucking much, Misaki. I'm going to be so lonely...so much that, I have seriously contemplated on either joining you, or locking you up in this house forever so you can never leave me"

One of the servants got out a walkie-talkie and said into it, "Usami is not going to co-operate, your majesty, should we shoot him?"

"NO! IT WAS A JOKE! A JOKE!PUT THE GUNS AWAY RIGHT NOW!" Misaki said quickly and glared furiously at the men until the guns were back in their pockets. Akihiko was actually being serious but he did not want to be shot so he kept quiet. Misaki laughed nervously then faced Akihiko again and hugged him, "G-Goodbye Usagi-san, um... See you in 2 months!"

Akihiko hesitated because of what just happened but then put his arms around the boy and returned the hug, tangling a hand into his hair, holding him as tight as possible, "You too, Misaki. Please stay safe. I love you"

"...M-Me too...I l-lo-love you too, Usagi-san"

When the boy let go, he was crying again and blushing furiously. He quickly ran out of the house. The servants quickly followed. Akihiko just stood there, until he heard the car go away. When Misaki was gone, he sighed. He walked over to the couch, sank down and hugged Suzuki-san.

It was going to be a looooooooooooong 2 months.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

In the morning, when Akihiko woke up, he was lying on the floor with Suzuki-san in his arms.

Huh...must have fallen asleep...

Akihiko got up and yawned, walking into the kitchen. "Misaki, I'm hungry, make me breakfast"

No answer. Akihiko frowned and looked around and saw that the entire house was empty.

Oh yeah...I forgot, he's not here.

The man sighed and went back into the kitchen. He hadn't noticed before but...on the fridge was a note. Curious, Akihiko read it and saw instructions on how to use everything in the kitchen, where he could find it all and even simple, basic recipes that even Akihiko could do.

Misaki... was worried about me and actually took the time to do this...

Akihiko smiled warmly. He started making himself some cereal and started eating his breakfast- even the great lord Usami Akihiko could pour something into a bowl.

Suddenly, his phone went off. He got it out of his pocket and looked it. There was a text from Misaki. Akihiko's heart filled with joy as he read it.

Caller ID: Misaki Takahashi

To: Akihiko Usami

I am safe & back nii-chan's. Just wanted 2 tell u good morning & um... please take care of yourself & please don't destroy the house while I'm gone. I've left some instructions 4 u 2 make things easier but if u still have trouble, please hire a maid or something...well, um, talk 2 u later, bye-bye! ^ ^

P.S I...I love you...! /

P. S.S...um, just so u know...it feels weird not seeing ur face the first thing I wake up...I miss you...

Grinning happily, Akihiko typed an answer.

To: Misaki

That's good 2 hear. Ur brother must b happy 2 have u back. I miss u like crazy. Good morning 2 u too. Thank you Misaki, I will try my best 2 take care of everything here, I cannot make any promises though: P

I love u too, more than anything, I want u so much!

I'm happy u says that Misaki, I feel the same way. Every morning when I see ur beautiful face, i am on cloud cannot express how happy u make me.

P.S doesn't text me. Please call me as much as u want, I want 2 hear ur voice.

Talk 2 u later, my little prince, I love you.

Satisfied, Akihiko pressed send and put his phone into his pocket.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Aikawa-san came in, "Good morning, sensei, I need you to go to a meeting! We're-"

"Fine, whatever, let's go" Akihiko said and got up.

Aikawa stared in shock, "You...you're not going to fight me?"

"Misaki has gone to his brother's for 2 months. I already miss him and I'm bored as hell"

"Awww, the cutie isn't here? I've got sweets for him!" Aikawa sulked.

"Well, I want to see him too so I guess we're both disappointed, aren't we?" Akihiko glared at her. He sighed, "Anyway, I need something to distract me or else I will probably go crazy and drag him back here. So give me as much work as you want"

As soon as he said those words, the woman had sparkles in her eyes, "Really, you'll actually do your work? Fantastic, let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He went to the meeting and Aikawa-san had scheduled him for many different tedious things he had to do in only the following week. She was making him go to several meetings, a award party, a book signing and he still had to finish a deadline- and that was only in the following week! The woman was a slave-driver!

Akihiko sighed after 3-4 hours of being stuck in the office.

RING RING! RING RING!

Akihiko's heart skipped with joy and he got up. He suddenly said, "I'm going home now"

"WHAT? THERE IS NO WAY THAT-"

Akihiko suddenly emitted a scary aura, "My Misaki is calling me. I am going to take his call and if you don't let me, I am going to kill you"

And with that, Akihiko stormed out of the office. He started walking to his car, as he did so, he answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Um, Usagi-san, I just read your message. And um...are you sure it's ok to call?I mean...um, you are always working and you like to sleep in during mornings, I...I-I don't want to-"

Akihiko chuckled softly, the boy was so cute, "Relax. Ignore everything else, if you want to call, just call"

"A-Are you sure? Well, um...O-Ok..."

Akihiko laughed again, a big smile on his face. His bad mood had disappeared as soon as he heard the boy's voice. "Now tell me...what has my wonderful Misaki been up to, today?"

Akihiko listened patiently as Misaki told him about his day.

As he listened, Akihiko got into his car and started to drive, listening away on his cell phone quite happily.

"And now we just got back home and I'm resting on my bed"

"Sounds like you had fun" Akihiko said.

"Y-Yes, I did but a lot of people keep on talking to me every time we leave the house...it's very embarrassing, I don't really like being around so many people all at once"

"They're just happy to have their precious prince back home. You're loved by so many people, Misaki" Akihiko said, "But remember, you belong to me. If anyone tries to do anything to you-"

Misaki groaned, "Don't worry, Usagi-san, I'll be fine, nii-chan is overprotective and he always has guards watching over me"

"Be careful anyway"

Misaki laughed, "Um...O-Ok, I will"

Suddenly, Akihiko heard another voice in the background. "Misaki! We're going out to dinner at this new restaurant that just opened, wanna come?"

"U-Um, nii-chan, I-"

"Go ahead, Misaki, you go and have fun" Akihiko forced himself to say.

"Um...ok. I-I'll talk to you later then, bye-bye Usagi-san"

"Goodbye Misaki. I love you" then Akihiko hung up, he sighed. He ended up getting fast food for dinner on the way home.

After dinner, Akihiko decided to have a shower. He couldn't help touching himself, thinking of the boy he loved.

"Misaki... Misaki...oh, Misaki..."

Phone calls just isn't the same...I want him here with me...

He came and leaned against the shower wall. His eyes widened his heart racing as he heard the phone ring. Quickly, he turned the shower off, wrapped a towel around his waist and raced to the phone as fast as he could.

"Hello?"

"Um...uh, you don't sound good; did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No. I was just having a shower."

"Oh, um, ok...well, I'm going to bed now...I just wanted to say goodnight"

Akihiko smiled gently, "Goodnight, Misaki, sweet dreams. I love you"

"I...I love you too. Goodnight, Usagi-san"

Then Misaki hung up. Akihiko sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Oh god...I already miss him..."

He collapsed onto his bed and eventually fell asleep, not even caring enough to get dressed.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Since that day, Akihiko buried himself deeper and deeper into his work, trying to distract himself from the pain of Misaki being so very far away. Each day, Akihiko looked forward to Misaki's calls and he would wait for them eagerly... But sometimes, he couldn't just wait.

Akihiko was so bored and he missed Misaki so much. He needed Misaki. And his novels were suffering, especially his BL ones. He was lacking inspiration. He was trying to work on his deadline, but he couldn't think of anything. He hesitated then called the boy.

"Hello?"

Akihiko smiled, hearing the sound of his beautiful voice. "Hello, my love"

"Misaki, let's cut to the chase; is there anyone else in the room right now?"Akihiko asked.

"Um...no. Why?"

"I want phone sex with you. Right now" Akihiko answered bluntly.

"W-W-W-What? No! No way!"

Akihiko smirked, "Don't be embarrassed, it's nothing to be ashamed about, you want me, right?"

"O-O-Of course not! I...I-I'm not a pervert like you!"

"Misaki, I miss you...please...do this for me..." Akihiko said.

There was a big silence. Akihiko thought for a moment that the boy had hung up then he said, "F-Fine..."

Akihiko smirked evilly, "Good boy."

"...Wha...what...W-W-W-What do I have to do?"

Akihiko chuckled softly. The boy was so cute, he was probably blushing as red as a cherry that very moment. "Alright, I'm going to fondle those delicious nipples of yours..."

He heard a ruffling of clothes, Misaki might have taken off his shirt, then he heard a soft moan, "Ahhhh...U-Usagi...san!"

"Are you fondling them, Misaki?"

"Ahhhh! Y-Yes!"

Akihiko immediately became aroused at the lustful moaning of his lover. He licked his lips, "Good. Now...with my other hand, I'm going to take that beautiful penis and stroke you. Will you do anything to me, Misaki? What do you want to do? I want to hear you say it"

"W-W-W-What? Um...I-I-I...um..."

Oh god, he's so cute! I want him so bad!

He took the phone away from the computer and, putting the phone to his ear, he got on his bed and relaxed, sitting up against the pillows, kicking his pants off and reaching for his own engorged erection, "Misaki? Are you still there?"

"I...I-I-I..."the boy suddenly said quickly, "I want to touch your cock a-a-a-aand make you feel good!"

A lot of the man's semen suddenly squirted out, just from Misaki saying it. "Oh god, Misaki, you're so dirty, I love it!"

"W-What? I...ash...did I say the wrong thing?"

"No, you're perfect! Touch me, Misaki! Don't stop!"

As they continued, Misaki's voice became louder and filled with lust and need, "U-Usagi-san! Ahhhhhh!"

"Oh, yes! Misaki, cry for me!"Akihiko said huskily, pumping his member.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Oh god, Misaki! MISAKI!"

"USAGI-SAAAANNN!"

The both of them came after a few more minutes, screaming each other's names. Akihiko slid down the bed, laying down, trying to catch his breath. He could hear Misaki doing the same.

"Misaki, that was so good...oh god, I miss you..."

"I...I miss you too..."

Afterwards, the both said their goodbyes then hung up. Akihiko went to have a shower then went on his laptop to write down what had happened for his novel.

When Akihiko needed inspiration or just to fill up on Misaki, he would call the boy...more than the little prince would have liked, which would bother the boy at times because sometimes, he was not alone in the house and his brother would sometimes overhear...so Misaki decided to only do it when there was no one else at home, or else being around Takahiro would become incredibly embarrassing and awkward. After all, he didn't want his precious older brother to think he was a pervert.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

They would continue to call each other for simple things too...and it was nice how they could talk for hours about simple things but sometimes the older man kind of overdid it. Like when he called to let him know that he screwed up with breakfast...he could manage with just a bowl of cereal...but when it came to making the coffee each morning...

RING RING RING! RING RING RING!

"Yes?"

"Misaki... I wanted to have coffee and it slipped out of my hand and broke"

"Usagi-san, how many times do I have to tell you? Use the heat-resistant cups!"

"..."

"It's the cups with HEAT RESISTANT written on them!"

"..."

"In the cupboard!"

"...Ok...sorry... well, thank you Misaki, I love you"

Misaki hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

RING RING! RING RING!

"Hello?"

"Misaki, what do I do?My coffee cup broke"

"I told you! Use the heat resistant cups! It's labeled Heat resistant!"

"Oh, well... I kinda forgot..."

"Well, don't forget next time!"

"I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again"

"You promise?"

"Of course, and what sort of man would I be if I didn't keep my promises to the one I love?"

Misaki hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

RING RING RING RING! RING RING RING!

"Misaki, I'm sorry but it happened again"

"For fuck's sake, you told me it wouldn't happen again! You promised!"

"I'm sorry...I'll make it up to you later tonight. Call me on webcam and you can see my-"

Misaki hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

RING RING! RING RING!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?WHAT KIND OF MAN CAN'T EVEN DO SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS POUR COFFEE IN A FUCKING CUP WITHOUT BREAKING IT?HOW RETARDED ARE YOU?"

"Misaki, don't speak to your fiancé like that! Did mom and dad raise you to talk like that?" Takahiro scolded Misaki.

"B-But nii-chan -"

"Yeah, don't talk to me like that, Misaki" Akihiko repeated teasingly.

"Shut up, you! You can't keep calling me for these things! If you can't look after yourself then hire a maid or...or I don't come back home at all!"

"..."

"Do you understand, Usagi-san?"

"...Yes, I understand...Well...goodbye Misaki" he hung up, he sounded depressed and Misaki's heart panged with guilt but he ignored it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several days passed after that incident and Misaki didn't hear from Akihiko at all.

"Misaki, you haven't talked with Usami-san lately, have you?...I think you hurt his feelings. Call him and apologize" Takahiro said with concern.

"W-What? But why? It's his own fault he's too useless to make himself breakfast without turning the kitchen into a disaster zone!"

RING RING! RING RING!RING RING-

"Never mind, there it is!" Takahiro said in relief. Takahiro and his family stared at Misaki, who was still eating breakfast while twitching slightly with annoyance. Takahiro asked, "Misaki, aren't you going to answer it?"

"Why? We all know what he wants to talk about. Stupid Usagi-san, he's 28 years old, you'd think him of all people he'd be able to-"

' This is the Takahashi residence; we're not home right now but please leave a message after the beep...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP. '

"Oh...you're not awake...or...maybe you...-"Akihiko's voice said, sounding depressed, he sighed and continued, "Well, anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I hired a maid like you said...I hate women , but for you, I'll bear it. ...so um, I don't really need help with anything anymore I guess, I ...I just wanted to hear your sweet voice...I miss you so much, Misaki...the bed feels so lonely without you..." he sighed miserably. Takahiro and his family looked at Misaki , who sank in his chair, blushing. "Well...I suppose I'll talk to you later...well...good bye , my beautiful prince"

Misaki continued to eat. " Misaki, stop being childish and call him!" Takahiro said in a stern voice and he dialed Akihiko's number and he said, "Usami-san, my brother has something he wants to say to you" then he put the phone into Misaki's hands, who put the receiver to his ear.

"Misaki?"

"Oh, um...Hii Usagi-san!...Um, good morning! How are you?"

"Misaki, I got a maid so please come back to me! " Akihiko desperately begged automatically.

Misaki felt guilt fill his heart, "S-Sorry about that, Usagi-san...don't worry, I'll come back. Just...please, I...I want you to take better care of yourself."

Akihiko laughed happily. He must have been worried about what Misaki had said. He gave a sigh and his voice responded gently, warmly, lovingly, "It's alright, Misaki. I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm so useless without you, it's pathetic really, I'm so much older and yet..." he trailed off.

"Usagi-san, I really am sorry. I-I...I lo-lo-love you...y-you know that, right Usagi-san?"

Akihiko chuckled softly, "Of course I do, Misaki. And I hope you know that I love you too, oh so very much... my love for you grows more and more with each passing second, Misaki, my heart aches when I know that the love of my life is far, far away from me... you're such a wonderful person, I hope that you will always love me and that we will always be together until the day we both die and-"

Misaki hung up, too embarrassed to listen to anymore, his whole face blushing madly. Takahiro was eying him closely. "Misaki, what did Usami-san say?"

"What? What makes you think he said anything?" Misaki asked in a panicky voice, "It's not like he's one of those male leads from a shoujo manga who says embarrassing cheesy lines every time he opens his mouth, and hearing any of it would probably make anyone fall in love with him! So he would never say anything that made me so happy that my heart would go doki doki and I would want to jump into his arms and never let him go! No way, he would never say anything embarrassing like THAT! Ok? OK! AHAHAHAHA! I'm suddenly going to the frog pond now, bye-bye!"

When Misaki was out of sight, Takahiro's wife said, "It's good to see that he found someone who loves him so much, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."Takahiro agreed with a happy smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Akihiko missed his precious lover. Not only that, he was bored as hell. He always called Misaki, using any excuse he could come up with, just so he could talk to him and hear his voice. He would talk about his day, ask for help, the clichéd "what are you wearing?" or simply just to say I love you or I miss you, which were both said more than 10 or 20 times per day.

Whether it was because Misaki had been spending so much time with his brother that he'd been forgetting to call, or because he was annoying Misaki too much with so many useless and perverted things, only the boy himself would know the reason...but at some point, Misaki stopped answering altogether. It was like he had disappeared off the face of the earth. Many number of questions filled the lonely writer's head.

Why hasn't he called me?  
>Why isn't he answering his phone?<br>We should have talked by now!  
>Doesn't he WANT to talk to me?<br>Doesn't he miss me?  
>Maybe I'm bothering him too much and he doesn't want to hear from me...<p>

And possibly the worst.

What if he doesn't love me anymore and while over there, has found someone else?

Right now, he was on the couch, a cigarette just hanging out of his lips. Right now, he was just a lifeless shell; he missed Misaki way too much. He couldn't take it anymore. Unless, he saw Misaki's cute face or heard his sweet voice...he was going to go crazy...

He sighed, flipping his cell phone open and closed repeatedly, absent-mindedly. After who knows how long, he opened it one last time and started dialing a number.

Need...Misaki...

Suddenly, Aikawa burst in. She came in, just to witness Akihiko calling the airport. "Yes. I want one first class ticket to the Takahashi Kingdom-"

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" the editor rushed over and snatched the phone off him, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING YOUR ASS OFF FOR ME, THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU LEAVE THE COUNTRY!"

Akihiko gave her a death glare. "I miss Misaki"

"So? You have phone calls!"

"He hasn't been answering his phone..." suddenly, a thought occurred to him and a scared look came into his eyes, "Oh god, something bad must've happened to him! Maybe he's dying and too ill to answer the phone! He must be so scared! I have to go to his side immediately and share his last moments with him! I have to see his face one last time, I-"

As he was talking, he was rushing to the door. Aikawa moved in his way. Akihiko glared at her furiously, "Get out of the way, Aikawa, I need to see my Misaki!"

"No! There is nothing wrong with Misaki-kun! Has it ever occurred to you that maybe he's just he lost his phone or ran out of credits or batteries, or hey, here's a thought! Maybe he's too busy having fun with his brother to deal with the annoying perverted calls you give him!"

Akihiko was looking at her as if she was the insane one. And he seemed even more desperate. "This is your last warning, get out of the way!"

"He's supposed to be spending time with his brother, isn't he? Until the wedding, he's supposed to be with his brother, not with you!"

"I don't care!"

"You are not leaving this country! I will not let you, even if I have to use force!"

"HAH! You can't do anything, you're just a woman!"

Suddenly, Aikawa snapped her fingers and he felt weak all of a sudden and lost consciousness. When he came to, he was tied up in front of his computer. He couldn't move his legs or body...just his hands, which is probably all to Aikawa's plan.

"What the fuck? What's going on here?" Akihiko demanded.

"Oh good, you're awake! You're going to stay here and work like my little slave!"

"What? You're fucking crazy! Let me go!"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll give you food every 2 hours, I wouldn't let you starve~"

"That's not the point! This is probably illegal and you know it!"

She smirked, "And you said I couldn't do anything. I'm not just your editor, I'm not just a woman, I'm also a witch... or have you forgotten about that?" she laughed evilly, "Oh my, this is so much more fun than turning you into a frog! I should have tried this ages ago!"

She left the room, laughing her head off.

That woman's evil...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite being bound to a chair in front of his computer with no Misaki for inspiration, Akihiko remained calm. He had a plan for getting out of this evil she-devil's claws and it went something like this:

"Meal time!" Aikawa said, bringing in Pizza.

"You expect me to eat that? You want me to get fat? My fans will disappear in a heartbeat, girls won't want to buy books from a man who is ugly and has man-boobs...Do you know how many calories are in that thing? Do you even care what it will do to my health?"

Then when she finally got something he actually liked, she started feeding it to him.

"If you're going to do that, you must put a picture of Misaki on your face and remain silent at all times! I don't want to be fed by a disgusting woman but my beautiful little Misaki!"

And when he had to go...

"Aikawa, I need to go pee." She let him out of the restraints. Instead of running for the toilet, he tried to escape. She saw this and immediately snapped her fingers and suddenly he became unconscious and bound to the chair again.

These type of things kept on happening so at some point, she refused to give him any breaks for anything and only checked up on him to see if he was doing his work...but still, problems arose...it took him forever to actually start to write something, he pretended to fall asleep at the keyboard, he was found playing solitaire, checking his face book or looking up gay porn...

And when he actually did do work...

"Ok, let's see what we got here..."she said, checking up on him after a couple of days...

Akihiko Usami couldn't stand being apart from the boy. Like oxygen, he just couldn't live without his little Misaki. He missed his smile, his laugh, the way he felt when he held him in his arms...not being able to take anymore, he somehow managed to cut off his limbs, freeing himself from his restrictions...he fell to the floor and moved as best as he could, wanting to reach his lover by any means necessary... He pressed the boy's doorbell and waited...but the wait was for far too long and, breathing his last breath, he died right there...the boy answered the door and stared in horror as he witnessed his own lover, lying unconscious in a puddle of his own blood. The boy decided that he would murder Eri Aikawa, for it was all her fault Akihiko Usami was dead and never again to be by his side...

"...Huh..."

The writer wrote the novel, writing it the best he could until he could not write anymore...he died right there in the chair...his young lover grew worried from not receiving a single call from his loved one and rushed back to the man's side. The small prince cried his heart out in agony and vowed revenge on whoever was responsible for the death of his most precious person...

"...Mmmm..."

Weak, tired and feeling the draining effects of withdrawal symptoms from the things he loved most-which was sex, sex...and did I mention sex? - Akihiko starved to death ...but he would not be alone in experiencing the pain of death, he happily took the life of his editor. The woman formerly known as Eri Aikawa died by the hands of the writer, for there was no sin greater than separating two men in love.

Aikawa flipped page after page, twitching with anger, "Usami-sensei...mind telling me why I'm dying in each and every one of these stories?"

"What, are they not good enough? Fine, once upon a time, there lived a pretty princess named Misaki-chan. Misaki-chan was madly in love with the prince Usami-san. They lived their lives in happiness, having sex every day and every night... until one terrible day, Misaki's life was threatened by a dragon who everyone called Eri Aikawa. While trying to protect Misaki from Aikawa-san the dragon, Usami-san was killed by the dragon. Angry and stricken with grief, the princess slayed the dragon and hung her head on a stick for all to see"

"THAT'S IT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU'RE THE MOST ANNOYING PRISONER IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!" she stormed off, slamming the door behind her.


End file.
